Indiana Jones and the Templars' Quest
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: Three month after the Cristal Skull's adventure, Indy, Marion and Mutt think that they could, finally, live a normal life without danger and conspiracies. Until a young Indiana's student come to ask him to help her to find the secret of her grandfather's death… Family secrets, revelations, love and secret societies are waiting for you in this brand new adventure ! Mutt
1. The Quest of Templars

Hi ! It's Deinonychus - but you can call me May ! It's my first Indiana Jones' fanfiction ! :D

_Three month after the Cristal Skull's adventure, Indy, Marion and Mutt think that they could, finally, live a normal life without danger and conspiracies. Until a young Indiana's student come to ask him to help her to find the secret of her grandfather's death… Family secrets, revelations, love and secret societies are waiting for you in this brand new adventure !_

* * *

FANFIC INDIANA JONES

CHAPTER I : The Quest of Templars

_USA, 1925_

The young Henry Jones Junior looked to his teacher, Abner Ravenwood who was explained to his student the story of the Ark of Covenant :

- When you speak of the Ark, you have stars that shine in your eyes… Henry noted.

- Because it's my passion ! When you will find something that makes your eyes shine, you will understand what I feel.

- Why did you love the Ark of Covenant ? Indy asked.

The professor laughs while the young man hesitated :

- Well, you know, families' secrets create your family and your family is you identity. It defines you. Search after your families' secrets, my dear Henry !

- Call me Indiana, please…

- You will meet my daughter, Marion, she's everything for me. As if she doesn't seem to realize it… She's my most precious rose…

He looked melancholic but just after, a young woman, very beautiful, entered in the classroom. Indiana Jones looked at her just a moment, their eyes met and the sparks flew instantly :

- Marion, my dear, it's Henry.

He extended his hand with a smile :

- Call me Indiana. He said.

- It's a dog's name ! She exclaimed.

- Err.. what is the problem ? He asked with a pout.

- Nothing. Nothing at all ! She laughed.

_Vatican City, April 1957_

In a dark back street, a woman wearing black clothing rejoins a tall man. She gave to him a package packed carefully, they both looked around them suspiciously :

- Did you find what I requested ? The man asked.

- No. But I know who has it.

- And who ?

- You know who, it only can be her.

The man grunt something unintelligible and looked behind him, he continued, lowering his voice :

- Find her, earn her trust and steal the medallion.

- I know. And I will, you can trust me.

- I trust no one other than me, you know it.

The woman lowered her gaze while the man was leaving and got into a black car that started immediately.

_Henry Jones Junior "Indiana" POV_

_Bedford, November 1957_

I lectured to my students and Mutt - who had the luck of being accepted in the Marshall College thanks to me ! Mutt started studies of archeology because of me and Marion, we wanted him to resume his studies after leaving every school where he was for fixing motorcycles, to the chagrin of his mother ! And mine.

Months ago, Russians kidnapped Harold Oxley – Marion's friend and Mutt's tutor – who searched the Cristal Skull. Marion was kidnapped in turn and called Mutt, asking him to find "Indiana Jones". When he found me, Mutt and I went to Peru and other countries and as me than Mutt have learned my paternity... After this adventure, Marion and I get married and with Mutt, we moved to Bedford. Although at first, Mutt didn't want to go at school a new time, Marion and I – especially Marion - finally convinced him to go at Marshall College to study archeology. He goes backward – and even sometimes skip school but he still did it…

Suddenly, the Marshall College's director, Dean Charles Stanforth – who resumed his position thanks to my success – entered in the class room :

- .. That's why, the quest of the Tutankhamun's tomb is one of the greatest .. I hesitated, seeing the director entered. The greatest discovery in history because of … Yes ? I asked to my old friend.

- Dr Jones, don't worry about my presence ! Stanforth said with a smile. I'm just here to say to your class that your new student registered late was arrived.

- Oh ? A new student ? I said.

- Yes, you remember or.. no ? Asked Stanforth to me.

- Yes ! Yes, of course yes ! Where is he ?

_- She_. Where is she. She's right here.

He opened the door and the new student entered. She has got long brown curly hair and hazel eyes, she was tall and thin. She was wearing a white shirt on a skirt. She was a preppy, of course. Like the majority of our students, there was less than five Greasers studying archeology at Marshall College, including my son. She looked at me and gave a forced smile to the class :

- Introduce yourself, please. I asked.

- Hmm.. yeah… My name is Abby Jackson…

Without another word, she rushed to the back of the class, a lot of boys whistled and looked at her while I read her file – found under a pile of documents :

- Abigail, since that's your real name, hem… I started. I'm reading in your file that you're only seventeen years old ?

The students, who whispered already sentences about her register in late, uttered exclamations of surprise ! Stanforth smiled to me :

- I will soon be eighteen… She murmured.

- Why was she registered late ? A student asked.

- She arrived in town just the last week, she passed the test to enter and received an excellent result, that's why, I let her enter in this class. Dean explained. So, I let you continue your lesson about this amazing treasure of Tuthankamun !

He passed the door and after a quick look to the Abigail's file and to the girl in question, I continued the lesson.

Two days later, in Saturday, we discuss for once, not about adventures or mysteries but family projects. Something that all the family never did together. That was exciting for Marion – who waited this moment of family and peace a long time ago ! Boring for Mutt, who wanted to get out of the house and drive his motorcycle for the rest of the day, and for me, that was something of new and I didn't know how to react with Marion and my son. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Unaccustomed to the visits, we all looked and Marion stood up first :

- I go ! She screamed.

She went and after a moment, she came back with Abigail. She looked at us and seemed hesitating.

- There's someone for you, Indy. Marion said to me.

- Abigail ? What are you doing here ?

- Hmm.. Professor Jones, I have something to ask to you.

- And what is it ?

Marion sputtered with a smile :

- Can you introduce ourselves ? She asked to me.

- Yeah, of course. It's Abigail Jackson, a new student in my class. So, hmm.. Abigail, Marion, my wife, and Mutt, my son, but you already know him.

- Not really. Said the boy.

- Is .. is your son ?! She exclaimed.

- Err.. what is the problem ? He asked with a pout.

- Nothing. But.. you don't really look like.. an professor of archeology's son…

Mutt grunted but I showed the coach to Abigail who sat in front of us :

- So, what are you doing here ? A asked.

- I'm here to talk you about my grandfather.

I remembered the real Abigail's family name that I read on her file but she continued :

- I hope that you could help me.

- Help you ? For what ?

- My grandfather was Marcus Brody…

- Marcus Brody ?! Marion exclaimed.

- Marcus Brody like.. Marcus Brody ? The old director of the Marshall College ?! Exclaimed Mutt. That's why she was registered late ! What is cheating !

- Mutt, don't make the child. I said. I read this name on your file but.. it's a widespread name so, I didn't say anything about it. But why are you using "Jackson" as name if it's Brody, your real name ?

- That's my mother's name. And I didn't want that the students realized that I was Marcus Brody's granddaughter.

- I understood, mainly after your late registration. That's why you could enter after the re-entry, not because you had good results.

- I had good results ! She exclaimed.

- Why didn't you come to talk to me at school ? I asked.

She rolled her eyes, as if I was kidding :

- Because I'm inquired about you, of course ! I would like to be sure that you were the adventurer Indiana Jones and someone to who I could tell everything !

- Tell me what ?

She glanced at Marion and Mutt but I smile :

- You can trust them.

She looked a new once and stopped her gaze on Mutt, looking at him suspiciously :

- Hey ! Don't look at me like that ! I'm not gonna say anything !

She sighed and looked down before up her gaze to me :

- My grandfather was archeologist and searched a long time about the Holy Grail ! But after have found the Holy Grail with you, he continued his searches for another treasure… The Lost Treasure of the Templars.

- I didn't know about it, I thought he didn't search any treasure after the Holy Grail's adventure… I said.

- He found a track and when he died, five years ago, I inherited all its antiquities, its treasures and its research… And in a case, there were a little book where was writing a lot of things about the Templars and their Treasure but, at the end, a lot of pages were torn. In this case, there were also a necklace and few other things.

She pulled out a gold medallion from her jacket.

- Anyway, I know where the Templar's Treasure is. But I can't go to find it without you.

- Abigail, in the possibility that you have the convenient location of the Treasure, why did I go with you ?

- Because my grandfather asked it. He wrote a letter, to me, asking to me to find you and convince you to go after this Treasure. Of course, it will be offered to the museum and all the costs will be pay by the University, in memory of his former director.

She smiled and I realized that she's a kind of manipulative… Inquiring on me, using her cases as she's doing, she has got a talent for oration, for sure. And Marion realized too because she turned towards me, asking me silently what I'm gonna do. I moved on site, uncomfortable. A side of me said to don't go, that will be a dangerous quest but the other side of me, my adventure's side, said to me to go after this Treasure, that will be an incredible discovery, not only a Treasure of gold and coins, but an historic Treasure, a Treasure for the humanity… Unfortunately – or fortunately ? – this second part of me always win… That was the Treasure of Templars, I can't just refuse to go !

- I really want to go on this quest but, there was something strange about this story… She arrived in town just for asking me to go on this quest ? Marcus Brody died five years ago, why is she coming only now ? And why is it her and not her father or mother ?

I looked at Marion and Mutt. They both were looking at me too. Marion smiled, a little bit discouraged by me temerity, no doubts that she understood that I wanted to go on this track ! Mutt, him, looked at me as if he already imagined all the dangers of this quest. Did they really think that I will bring them with me ?

- I really want to go, Abigail. But I have something to ask you.

- What ?

- Why did you come now ? After five years ? And why is it you or not your parents who asked me ?

- Five years ? Because I was minor !

- You're still minor… Mutt noted with an ironic smile.

- But I entered in university, I'm born in December, so it's like if I was major. And for my parents… My mother disappeared seven years ago and my dad never loved archeology or my grandpa's research… He didn't want me to go at Marshall College…

- So, how did you do for having his authorization ? Mutt asked, as if he wanted to use it for himself.

- Long story… She sighed.

- Anyway, I said, if I accept to find the Treasure of Templars, you have to know something : I don't want anyone with me !

- What ?! Marion exclaimed.

- Are you kidding ?! Mutt said.

- Don't be so surprised ! I won't take the risk to endanger you !

- Can you see that, Henry Jones Junior ?! Marion asked.

She showed her wedding's ring :

- We are married, Indy, it means that I will follow you anywhere, anytime, even if it's on the other side of the world ! So don't be so selfish and bring me with you !

- Marion… I sighed.

I looked her straight in the eyes… She looked so determinate, it's a look that I didn't see on her face since years… Oh God ! I love this woman…

- All right… I grumbled. But Mutt stays here !

- I'm agree with that. She said.

- What ?! Hey ! I'm not staying here when you will go after the Templar's Treasure ! He exclaimed.

- Mutt, you stay _here_. Marion said.

He looked at us, mouth opened, outraged.

- No ! No ! He exclaimed. Did you really think that I will stay right here, obeying you, a wise little boy ?! No ! No, I'm not ! I will go with you, whether you like it or not !

- Junior, don't react like that ! I said.

- Don't call me Junior, gramps ! He exclaimed. Did you think that I will stay in this damn city and going quietly to school ?!

Marion looked at me, wondering what to do…

- Since you met your father, Mutt, you're.. more responsible and… he has a good influence on you but…

Normally, Mutt would already denying or laughing but he didn't because he knew that it's the only way for him to come with us.

- I think we could _possibly_ think to take you with us.. She started.

- Yes ! Mutt screamed, getting up suddenly.

I sighed… I turned to Abigail who didn't react to our little.. family's conversation… I sighed, seeing her eyes :

- I suppose that you too, you will come with us ? I grumbled.

- Of course I'm coming ! It's my grandfather's researches ! The discovery will belong to him ! And If you're not taking me with you, even if you're unhappy with that, _I_ have all the clues, _I_ read all the researches and documents and _I_ won't give you anything if I'm not with you !

I turned towards Marion who smiled :

- She looks confident… She said.

- And presumptuous… Mutt noted.

- I am _not_ presumptuous ! She exclaimed suddenly.

- And I'm not a greaser ! He ironized.

She opened the mouth, ready to continue this way but I lifted my hands :

- Calm down you two ! I exclaimed. Abigail, you have to know something else… If you come with us, you have to be sure to be_ always_ in danger, to live adventures that you never imagined, enemies, secrets, you will have to confront all of those things… Are you sure to want to come with us ? Knowing this.

- I'm sure. My grandfather told me all the stories about the famous Indiana Jones. I know what I'm risking.

I sighed. I turned towards my family, Mutt looked unconcerned while Marion looked rather excited…

- So, I think I have no choice…

- You won't regret it, professor Jones ! She exclaimed.

- When we will be on this travel, please, call me Indiana. For few times, I won't be you professor anymore, Abigail.

- So call me Abby !

I smiled, she was so happy. It's a little bit baffling…

- I go immediately search my documents and my grandpa's case !

Before I could said anything else, she ran through the door and disappeared.

- Isn't she cute ? Marion asked.

- Are we gonna leave now ? Mutt – more down to earth – asked.

- I don't want but she left before I could tell her, so…

- Mutt, go to search her ! Your dad and me will prepare our stuff !

- Why is it me ? He grumbled.

- Because you have nothing better to do !

- I actually, have things to do.

- And what things ? She asked, folding her arms.

- Things very important ! He continued.

- Mutt, don't be silly ! I said. You go, I think I must have her address, somewhere…

I started to search in my papers, where was her file ? I finally found it and gave it to Mutt who looked it like if that was a piece of toilet paper…

- Mutt, go now. I said.

He grumbled but started to go, Marion went upstairs for preparing our bags. I picked up the phone and put it in my ear. I started to compose Dean's phone number but I didn't hear the usual sound…

- Dad ! Mutt exclaimed coming back in the room.

Suddenly, shots rang out. Mutt and me immediately jumped behind the coach while the window and the entire room was destroyed :

- What the hell happened ?! He screamed.

- I have absolutely no idea ! I responded.

I tried to look but a shot passed just next to my head, a vase exploded.

- Oh no ! Not my vase of Ming era ! I exclaimed.

- There are things more important ! Mutt said. Look in the mirror !

He fingered the mirror above the fireplace, I saw quickly men in black in front of a black car but the mirror exploded too.

- Damnit ! Are they gonna destroyed everything over here ?! Mutt exclaimed. Why didn't do anything ?

- I haven't got anything ! If I had a gun or my whip, it would be simplest but I haven't got anything with me !

- So, what are you gonna do ?

- I think about it !

He stayed calm. There is nothing in the saloon that could help me but if I could catch something like… I turned my head towards and saw a Viking's shield. That's it. Before think more, I jumped towards this shield, I caught it and turned it ahead me to protect me. I ran to the hall where there was a small furniture, I opened the drawer and chose among guns one of them. I took it and I placed myself just behind the front door. There was a little window on the door, I broke it and from my place, I shot few times. One man was shot on the shoulder and after a second of reflexion, they all mounted in the car and started from the hip ! After a little second of silence, Mutt rejoined me, still with Abby's file in the hand while Marion ran down :

- Everybody is okay ? She asked, worried.

- Yes, everything's all right. I said.

- I heard the shots but I stayed up… She explained.

- You did well…

- Mutt, are you okay ? She continued.

- Yeah, mom, everything's all right ! Don't worry about me !

She sighed with relief… She was holding four bags with survival kit… Four bags .. ?

- Damnit ! Abby ! She exclaimed suddenly.

- Oh, I forget ! Mutt exclaimed.

- Mutt ! She screamed. Quickly ! Go after her !

- What ? But, and you ?

- We will rejoin at the airport, do it quickly ! I ordered. She's surely in danger !

He ran outside the house for searching the girl… Marion and me both mount in our car and started instantly.

* * *

You have to know that I'm French. At first I said it up but no one was reading this fanfic, so, please, even if there are mistakes, I have a beta reader, Petra, who will take care of the firsts chapters when she will be able to. Please, don't be pushed away becase I'm French - if you arrived til here, you could support my mistakes, right ?

So, what do you think ? It's no enough to judge but, tell me what you think and my mistakes ! :)

For Marcus Brody's death, in Wikipedia it said that he died in 1952 and that the Crystal Skull's movie takes place in 1957 ! ;)

I will try to add new chapter every saturday, but I could have some late later... I apologize in advance ! xD


	2. The Treasure's Story

Hi ! The second chapter ! Tell me what you'll think about ! ;)

* * *

FANFIC INDIANA JONES

CHAPTER II : The Treasure's Story

_Henry Jones III "Mutt" POV_

I was driving my motorcycle faster than possible and arrived quickly in front of Abby's house. It was a classic house, it looked like mine but the front was painted in pale yellow instead mine was blue. I parked my dear motorcycle and rang the bell. No answer. I rang a new time. No more reaction. I continued, leaving my finder on the doorbell ringing continuously ! Suddenly, Abby opened the door, surprised :

- What the hell are you doing ?! She exclaimed.

- You didn't answer. I responded, completely calm.

- I was in high !

She looked at me as if I was a lost animal, behavior in wild and full of fleas… I frowned and entered in the house, without her permission :

- Is everything all right here ? I asked.

- Until you arrive, yes. Why ?

- We were attacked.

- Atta-what ?!

- Attacked, you know, gunfire, wounded, destroyed objects. I said as if she was a child.

- I know what is an attack ! She exclaimed, completely annoyed.

- So, why are you asking ?

- Yes, really. I wonder why I'm asking why you were attacked ?! She ironized.

- Hey, this is normal, that !

She looked at me. I realized that an attack can't be a "normal" thing… But before I could said anything else, she rolled her eyes and ascended the stairs :

- Stay here ! I arrive soon ! She screamed.

- All right… I grumbled.

I got out my plastic comb and restyle myself while I went in the lounge, Abby must arrive recently 'cause there were cartons and there wasn't any decoration, only the fire place, an old coach and a little table. There was a picture frame on, I approached an saw an old man with a little girl. The old man was Marcus Brody – I recognized him thanks to his statue in the Marshall College's park and the little girl must be Abby when she was young. I took the picture to examine it but before I could see anything else, a ferocious beast of an unknown species – also known as Abby the preppy – took the picture from me and glanced at me bad :

- Slowly, doll, I did nothing. I said with a smile.

- I said to you to stay in the hall !

- You said nothing ! Just to stay "here", "here", it's nothing !

- What don't you understand in "stay here" ?!

I opened the mouth for saying another remark but the door opened :

- Abigail ? A man's voice said.

The girl pushed a little cry and pushed me behind the coach, I wasn't expect and switched back on the ground. Aoutch ! Why the hell this ground is so hard ?! Abby ran to her father – I deduced the man was her father :

- How are you today darling ? He asked.

- Very good, dad. And you ? What are you doing here so soon ? You must come back in three days !

- I was worried so, I asked for leave from the base. Aren't you happy to see me ?

- Oh ! Yes ! Yes, I am ! I'm just surprised ! When did you restart ?

- Tonight, I can't stay here too long… But we can go at our little restaurant, no ? Like when you were a child ?

He seemed happy by this idea but seriously, why is he coming back _today_ ?! I was lying on the ground, behind the coach, looking completely ridiculous…

- I don't know, dad… you know, I'm tired because of the cartons and..

- Abby, I have a question for you. He said, suddenly serious.

- Wh.. what ? She continued, worried.

I glanced to them, in the hall. The dad turned back to me and I saw him posing his hands on his daughter's shoulders, looking straight into her eyes :

- Have you got a new boyfriend ?

- No.. no… Why do you think that ?

- I saw a motorcycle in front of the house and as you went out as often, I thought that…

She stayed silent, a real miracle ! But he already continued :

- You're still sad because of Damon ? He asked with a sweet voice.

- Ye.. yeah… She murmured, lowing her gaze.

Silent. For long minutes… Suddenly, Abby's dad recovered with a large smile :

- Don't be so sad darling ! This boy was an idiot to let you go ! And I'm sure that you will soon have a new conquest !

- If you think so… She continued.

I restrained myself for laughing ! Seriously ?! How a boy can be enough stupid to go out with this girl ?! She's always speaking ! And when she's not speaking, she's annoying to the highest point ! I complain the poor crazy man who will go out with her !

- Past is the past, dad. She suddenly exclaimed. You know what ?! I'm soooo tired ! I was about to go to bed so, sorry for have you bothered but, you can go back to your base !

- Really ? You think ?

- Sure ! Go, I can manage the house by myself !

He looked in her eyes and nodded :

- So, I let you…

They said goodbye and once the door closed, I sighed getting up :

- Finally ! So, babe, are you ready ?

- I think…

- It must be better if you were sure of you.

- Shut ut, please.

- I won't.

- Yes, you will. I'm more stubborn than you !

She scores a point.

- I will, for now, but only cause I don't want to become like you, doll !

She stuck her tongue out with a smirk. Oh God, I hate this girl !

Few minutes after, we went for the airport. And when we arrived in, my parents were here, waiting impatiently :

- We were worried about you, honey ! Mom exclaimed to Abby.

- Sorry… She murmured. But everything all right !

- Why did you take so much time for coming ? She continued. I was worried that Mutt couldn't find you or, you were kidnapped or attacked or-

- Marion. Said Indy with a smile. She's fine. And Mutt too !

- Oh yes, I didn't realized, sorry honey ! She said to me.

- Thank you for worrying… I grumbled.

- What happened to you, Mutt didn't say anything to me ! She said.

- Because of who ?! I exclaimed.

Indiana Jones ignored me and turned himself towards Abby :

- We will explain to you everything in the coffee and you will explain to us where we're going.

After a moment, we were all sit in a coffee, around a table. We explained what happened – in fact, my parents did – and after, my dad cast to Abby his gaze "special revelation" ! She looks constrained :

- So, now, can you explain where is the Treasure ? My dad asked.

- Scotland. At the chapel of Kilmory at Knapdale.

- Sooo … I started, we're going to Scotland… Why ?

My dad turned towards me :

- To be sincere, it's logic… After the order of arrest issued against them, they found refuge in Scotland. He explained.

I looked to my mom who looked a bit lost, her too… But she never will admit it ! I looked every one of these crazy peoples who are my family – except Abby :

- Am I the only one who is completely lost ? I asked.

- Surely ! Abby responded very honestly, too honest, for that matter…

- Abby, explain to Mutt and Marion, I'm gonna buy the tickets for Scotland !

I'm sure that I was the only one who needed an explication, Abby would sigh. But she turned to Marion, ignoring totally me :

- The story of the Templars is simply amazing ! After the First Crusade at Jerusalem, Hugues de Payns and Geoffroy de Saint-Omer with seven others knights decided in 1129 to protect the pilgrims. They created a militia called the Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon… Baldwin II, King of Jerusalem, granted them a part of his palace at the site of Solomon's Temple. For ten years, they dig the Temple's basements and become the Knights of the Order of Temple…

- But I thought they were here to protect the pilgrims ? I asked.

- Officially, at least… She responded mysteriously with a smile. In 1139, the Pope Innocent II recognized the Templars… Officially, the Templars' mission was to protect the pilgrims, but what did they find in the Solomon's Temple's basements to convince the Pope to let them have powers like these ? No one knows and it's one of the principal Templars' secret !

- I have to admit that it's weird… Why this Pope did something like that ? We can say that Abby knows exactly how narrate this story, as if it's killing me to admit it, I was totally in !

- Anyway, she continued, from this moment, the Templars developed themselves and became the principal protection in Europe, they were more numerous and created a kind of international bank ! But after Jerusalem's loss in 1291, the Order underwent the struggle between the papacy and the King of France, Phillipe le Bel. In 1312, the Pope dissolved the Order, officially, accused of heresy but for the Pope and the King of France, the Templars became too powerful and were threatening the King's powers…

Her face grows dark, it surely means that the bad part arrives !

- At the morning of Friday, October 13, 1307, an order of arrest issued by Philippe le Bel against the Templars was executed. All the Templars were killed or arrested, it was one of the darkest day of humanity and that's why, still today, Friday 13 is unlucky…

- And the Templars ? Mom asked.

- The Templars arrested were tortured and "confessed" worshiping the devil – they were tortured, remember !

She sighed but continued :

- March 18, 1314, Jacques de Molay – the last Great Master of the Order of Templars, died, burned at the stake… In the middle of the flames, he threw a malediction against the Pope and the King. Both died during the year, the first in April, the second in November…

A glacial silence imposed oneself… I moved on my chair, uncomfortable.

- And what about the Treasure ? I asked.

- Did you think that – with the powers that had the Templars in all the Kingdom of France – they could ignore the order of arrest against them ? She asked with a smile.

She took a pause before continuing :

- A statement made before the Pope by the Templar Jean de Chalon who said that the day before the arrest of the Templars, a procession comprising three trolleys covered with straw and fifty horses left the Paris Temple led by two Templars, Hugues de Chalons, and especially Gerard de Villers, the preceptor of France.

- But… It's only a rumor, no ? Mom said.

- The assumption of the carriages is possible for two reasons : first, The Temple of Paris has been found practically empty by the archers of the King and second, the Templars couldn't just ignore the order of arrest issued against them and circulated throughout the kingdom nearly a month before the deadline !

- So, why Scotland ? I asked.

- The Templars went to the place where they were safe, in England. Over there, the King of France couldn't do anything to them. They went to Scotland and we can find clues of their presence at Kilmory Castle… Moreover, an English Templar,_ John Mark Laermanius_ would have received by Jacques de Molay shortly before his death, the mission to survive the Temple…

I looked to mom who had a smile, she was surely excited by the idea of this brand new adventure. And I could be if men in black didn't attacked us hours ago ! Who were they ? And why did they attacked us ? Is it because of our searching for the Templars' Treasure ? No doubts.

Indy came back quickly and two hours after, we were in a plane direction Campbeltown, the only city with an airport within 100 kilometers ! [ _NoA__ : When I searched, I found about 50 miles, so I used a converter and rounded the result ! _] No doubts, we will have a good time !

* * *

So, what do you think ? Now, the story will really start ! ;)

I will add a new chapter, for the action and to make a bit of suspense, so, tell me what you think ! :D


	3. Manipulation in a Cemetery

I didn't wait next week for this chapter, so, enjoy it ! :D

* * *

FANFIC INDIANA JONES

CHAPTER III : Manipulation in a Cemetery

_Abigail Brody "Abby" POV_

We arrived at Campbeltown around 11am and we rented a car to rejoin Lochgilphead, the city near the Chapel of Kilmory. We followed the road to the sea and saw beautiful landscape. The sky and the sea were blended and there were dark grey islands and rocks sharp with the water's beautiful blue… But inland, the landscapes were green hills with so cute sheep with plots enclosed by stone walls and a white farmhouse…

In only one hour, we were arrived to destination. We decided to eat a little and after, asking for the castle. The city of Lochgilphead in itself wasn't really expanded, we found quickly a little pub where we ate. After the meal, the Pr Jones asked to the pub's manager where to go to rejoin the Chapel of Kilmory. After explaining us, we went back in the car and started.

I was uncomfortable with the Joneses, as long as I talked to them about the Treasure and thought that I could be in danger, they decided to go on this travel, trusting me… I hope that.. they won't discover my secret, I don't want them to blame me, but I couldn't say anything, I have my reasons… My grandfather didn't ask me to go after this Treasure and ask to the doctor Jones to go with me. He only said that I never had to go after this Treasure and if I was, a day in danger, I asked to Indiana Jones to help me… Seriously, my grandpa' knew me better than my owns parents, did he really think that I will obey to him ? The Templars' Treasure always was our little secret between grandpa' and me, he always told me about their fabulous adventure, their leak to Scotland. He always wanted to discover their Treasure and so do I, why he suddenly changed his mind and ordered me to not continue ?

- Hellooooooo !

I jumped when I suddenly saw Mutt restless his arms in front of me and screaming my name :

- Wh.. what ? I asked.

- You were in your dreams… We are arrived, where are we going now ? He asked.

- Oh…

We got off the car and I looked around me, the Chapel of Kilmory was dilapidated, constructed with big stones disjoint, all around, there were tombstones and the main was surrounded by a little wooden face…

- We're searching tombstones… I said.

Mutt laughed :

- There are _only _tombstones here, baby ! He ironized.

- We're searching Templars' tombstones… I said a new time, annoyed by him.

- We will separate in two groups. Ordered Indy. Marion and I, we're going over there, and you two, you search in the other part of the cemetery.

- Try to not kill each other ! Marion said, starting with her husband.

They both laughed and I looked Mutt who gazed on me :

- What ? He said.

- Nothing…

We entered in the cemetery. The tombs were old and foam covered. The landscape was died and heavy black clouds were gathering over our heads… A raven, suddenly arrived on a tomb and croaked, I jumped and got bumped against Mutt who posed his hands on my shoulders :

- It's only a raven, doll… He said.

I released him. I don't want to be close of him like that. As if I was totally afraid by this creepy cemetery, I was so much uncomfortable with this greaser, surely because of his status of greaser, and because mine was "preppy" :

- So, what are we looking for ? He continued.

- You don't know anything about the Templars' ? I ironized.

- Few things, like.. the cross was their symbol, the rose too.

- How did you know that ? I sputtered, totally dumbfounded…

- Don't be so surprised ! He exclaimed. I'm more intelligent than you think !

- I suppose… You're Indiana Jones' son after all.

- Only since months ago… He grumbled.

- What do you mean ? I asked.

- Long story…

- We have all the time, no ?

He looked at me and told me everything about his last adventure with his parents and the archeologist Harold Oxley on the Cristal Skulls' quest…

- It's.. amazing ? I hesitated.

- Why aren't you sure of what you're saying ?

- I can't imagine you at Peru and.. after an archeological treasure like the Cristal Skull…

- What am I doing now ? He asked, opening his arms, showing the cemetery..

- Yeah, well, you know… I murmured. I can't imagine that Indiana Jones has a son like you..

- What is it supposed to mean ?! He asked abruptly.

- Don't be mad like that, please ! I'm sure that you're a.. good boy…

- I am _not_ a good boy ! I'm a rebel !

- Of course but… so, we did all the cemetery but nothing ! I suddenly said.

- Don't change the subject ! He exclaimed.

- Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you…

- I wasn't hurt… He grunted.

He looked at me, trying to know if he accepts or not my apologizes :

- There is only one way we didn't explore. He said suddenly. The chapel.

I turned to this dark Chapel… There was a lightning followed by a rumble of thunder… I jumped, listening this Damnit thunder ! I was terrorized by thunder !

- Aww… Creepy… I murmured.

- It can't be worst ! Mutt said, trying to be positive.

After another lighting and thunder – and a little squealing from me - a chilling rain began to fall, in only few seconds, we were soaked to the bones… I looked to Mutt and sighed :

- In fact, yes. It's worst… I said.

- Oh, shut up please !

He started to rejoin the Chapel and I followed him but he ran faster than me... I started to be worry about this thunder, if there is another roar, I surely will .. GRUMMBLLLRRR !

I fell down, covering my ears, starting to cry…

Another thunder. I screamed this time, and biting my lips…

- Mu.. Mutt… I murmured.

He wasn't here, he was far ! Maybe already at the Chapel… But for now, the only thing – after this creepy thunder ! – that I could think about was : Why Mutt ? Why was I calling Mutt, there's no sense ! I hate him, his greaser's comportment, his manners, his- GRUMMBLLLRR !

- MUTT ! I screamed.

I started to cry, I should scream another name. I wanted to scream "Indy" or "Marion" but for now, I hadn't got anymore voice. I opened my mouth, thinking to Marion. I tried to call her but another picture with another lightning came into my mind. Thinking to Marion was too hard to me and before I could do anything else, someone took me in his arms. I opened my eyes, ready to run if it was one of these men in black, but it was only Mutt..

- Mu.. Mutt ? I murmured.

- You screamed my name, right ? You were lost ?

I still had my hands on my ears but I could hear him, grumbling things :

- Seriously, how can you get lost in a cemetery so small ? He grunted.

Is he really think than I got lost ? GRRUMBLLRR !

Without knowing exactly what I did, I caught Mutt's collar, screaming and crying. He stopped, surprised by my reaction :

- Are you.. He started.

I dipped my face in his neck and I had to admit that.. it was rather pleasant… I don't know why but this odor of grease and the heat that he radiated was soothing. But he suddenly released me on the floor and I realized that we were in the Chapel. I looked at him, surprised by his kindness of earlier, his hardness at the moment and my different emotions…

There was another thunder and I screamed, covering again my ears, closing my eyes…

Just after, Marion and Indy arrived, soaked too, they looked at me, surprised :

- She's afraid by the thunder… Mutt explained.

So he finally understood ! There was another thunder and I screamed. Marion took me in her arms and I cried a lot, until the storm finished. It still rains and there was, at times, lightning, but no more thunders that I could hear…

When I get up, I realized that the boys didn't stay with us and didn't lose time searching the Templars' tombs. Apparently, Marion and Indy didn't find anything in the other part of the cemetery…

- We don't find any Templars' tombs… Indy said. Can I have a clue about what we're searching ? It could be faster ? Give me your notebook, please.

- No !

The Joneses' family looked at me strangely, I realized what I just said and bite my lips before resume :

- I mean.. I started. There is no clue else than just "Templars' tombstones"…

Indiana Jones looked deeply at me… I had the feeling that he tried to read my mind and know what I knew but before he could say anything, I turned towards the Chapel's walls and saw five tombstones top of a meter. I frowned and got closer of these tombstones. Joneses' attention was attracted too by these tombstones and Indiana Jones approached the stones before me. I admit it, it made me a bit annoyed… He kneeled in front of these tombstones :

- I think we found. Look these tombstones… The two firsts represent Templars, we can recognize them by their outfit with the cross…

We examined the tombstones and Mutt finally said to high voice what we all thought :

- Where is the Treasure ? He asked.

Everyone turned to me and I shook my head negatively… I had nothing to say about this…

- Maybe, if you give me your notebook, I could understand something else, Abby… Indy said.

I didn't want to give him my dear notebook but I had no choice… I sighed and closed my eyes starting to search in my bag my notebook. I opened the pocket inside where was my book but.. nothing. My book had.. disappeared ?...

I searched it nervously, I emptied my entire bag but nothing !

- Where… my notebook disappeared ?! I screamed. It's not here anymore !

Indiana Jones sighed but didn't seem very worry :

- What was in this book, Abby ?

- There was.. everything ! All my grandfather's researches and, why we came here ! It was written exactly : "At the Chapel of Kilmory, there are Templars' tombstones and on these ones, the guide to the treasure".

A long silence imposed oneself… I passed my hands on my face :

- What am I gonna do ? I murmured.

- I have something to ask you, Abby. Indy said.

- What ?

- Why did you want to find this treasure ?

I looked up at him… A moment, I hesitated but I responded :

- I already said it. Because my grandfather asked it to me…

- When did he ask it ?

- On a letter, after his death… Why ?

- I knew very well your grandfather and if he had something to ask to me for finding a treasure, he would have done. But about this Templars' treasure, he didn't…

Indiana Jones sighed and I realized that all this time, I didn't manipulate them as I thought, but they manipulated me :

- You.. I started.

- So, why did you say that he asked it to you ?

I opened my mouth but I couldn't do anything, I couldn't say what I wanted to say… Indiana Jones looked at me a long time and get out of his pocket my notebook. He threw it to me and said to his wife and his son :

- I know where we are supposed to go. He said, at my big surprise…

- And where ? Mutt asked.

- Look on these tombstones, there are two symbols : the square and the compass. Two Freemasons' symbols…

- The Freemasons ? Are you sure ? I asked.

- Of course I'm sure ! Don't you know that the Templars became the Freemasons ?

- I knew about it but…

- When the Templars arrived in Scotland, the king of Scots Robert I also known as Robert the Bruce, accommodated the Templars after their leak from France. They continued the Order of Templars and in 1314, they help the King of Scots to win the battle of Bannockburn and to reward them, the King established a brand new Order : the Order of St Andrew of the Thistle. This Order moved to Kilwinning, where was founded in 1599 the first Masonic Lodge…

- So, we're going to Kilwinning ? Marion concluded.

He acquiesced with an indecipherable smile.

* * *

So, what do you think ?! :D

I'm waiting for your advices ! ;)


	4. The First Lodge Masonic

OK. I was supposed to wait until Saturday but I wanted your advices ! So, tell me what you think ! ;)

* * *

FANFIC INDIANA JONES

CHAPTER IV : The First Lodge Masonic

_Abigail Brody "Abby" POV_

After returning to the car, we immediately drove to Kilwinning a big tension had invaded the car and I was so uncomfortable. I lied to them and now, they knew it… I felt so guilty, I didn't say anything about my reasons and apparently, they don't want to know. Maybe at Kilwinning, they will send me back to Bedford with my dad… I sighed and I saw stealthily Marion looked at me…

At the evening, we were arrived to Kilwinning and we go to a hotel. We took three rooms, one for me, one for Mutt and one for Indy and Marion. After a shower and a meal, I went down and went out the hotel to take the air. I saw Mutt and after an hesitation, I started to turn around but he saw me :

- Abigail ! He screamed.

- Don't call me like that, _greaser_… I whispered.

- Don't call me "greaser". My name is Mutt. He grumbled.

- Your name is Henry.

- So I call you Abigail.

I grunted and turned around to go back to my room but he caught my wrist. I looked at him, he released me but smiled like his dad. A smile that I can't understand. An incomprehensible smile… Argh, it's frustrated !

- What ? I asked.

- I would like to ask you something.

- And what ?

- Why do you want to find this treasure ?

- Is it a question from your dad ?

- No, it's not ! He said.

- I don't want to reply to you… Or to your father.

He shrugged his shoulders, totally indifferent… He looked to the sky and he smiled again :

- Why.. I started.

- What ?

- Nothing. I suddenly said.

- Have you got something to tell me, doll ? He asked.

I frowned. Is he kidding ? Of course I have things to tell him !

- You look weird… I said.

- Apparently, he refrained himself to laugh. Damnit this boy !

- Anyway, we can't have a discussion with you ! You're so.. grrr !

- What can I say about you ? You lied to the school and the students with your name, your family, your registration. You lied to us since you entered in our house ! You lied for everything that you said ! How can we have a discussion if you're lying every time ?

I tried to look indifferent, but it was hard...

- Are you upset ? I asked, with a little voice.

He seemed to think about - this guy can really think ?!

- Not really, he finally said, simply curious… But my father is upset. He thought that after have stoll your notebook and talked to you as he did, you should said the truth, but you didn't.

I frowned and looked at this guy :

- Why are you curious ? I asked.

This time, he laughed :

- Because you're a curious preppy ! He exclaimed.

I didn't say anything. Is it a joke or is he serious ? I wondered.. why this guy is so hypnotizing, why he was so strange, curious and why I couldn't understand him ? I wanted to know more about him and ..

Wait, wait, wait ! Abigail Mary Aileen Brody ! Chill out now ! What am I thinking ?! He's just a stupid greaser !

Reddening, I go back in the hotel, almost running. I don't know what did Mutt, and I didn't want to know ! Argh, stupid greaser !

At the morning, we went to the famous _Lodge Mother Kilwinning_. The first Scotland's Masonic Lodge ! The building itself was very simple, in red bricks but the historic side of this building was just amazing !

- So, what are we looking for ? Mutt asked to his father.

- I don't know, a clue on the Freemasons…

- To my mind, there is only that… Marion said with a smile.

We were searching only for three minutes that I found the most famous Masonic's symbol : the square and the compass. I called Indiana who arrived quickly. He started to examine the symbol itself, searching for another clue or a direction, anything…

I saw a man in black on the other side of the street, I looked at him but he goes away. I frowned and started to follow him… He didn't seem to realize that I followed him but after a moment, he started to accelerate… I accelerated too when suddenly, someone caught me the hand ! I turned back, screaming but that was only Marion :

- Marion ?! I screamed.

- I saw you leave. Where are you going ? She asked.

- I..

I looked to the direction where the man in black went but there was no one anymore…

- Nothing… I said.

- Sweetie, are you sad ? She asked with a smile.

I looked at her, I couldn't understand…

- You know, my husband is.. very prudent… He immediately thought that there was something strange with you and your quest… But he didn't say anything because he's sure that you've got a good reason for all of this, he just wants to know these reasons, that's all...

- I.. I'm sorry… I murmured.

- I know, but say it to my husband. As if you don't say about your reasons…

- I will…

She smiled and we joined the boys who didn't find anything… After a moment, I finally talked to them about this man in black :

- Could it be one of the men who attacked us ? Mutt asked.

- Surely… Indy responded, frowning.

- Hmm.. Professor Jones… I started.

- Call me Indiana. What ?

- Hmm.. I.. I'm really sorry to lied to you. It was bad from me and please, accept my apologizes !

He looked at me, without saying anything but he finally smiled :

- I know, don't worry about that. Now, let's try to find a clue !

- I'm sure you already found a clue… I said.

- Not really, but I have a little idea about this !

Mutt frowned and looked to his dad :

- How did she understand ?! He screamed.

- It's simple. I'm intelligent… I said to him.

- What is it supposed to mean ?!

- What did you understand ? I said with an ironic smile.

- I understand that you are a-

- Junior ! Calm down ! Indy said.

- But ! She's-

- Junior. Stop. He said again.

- Don't call me Junior… He grunted, taking out of his pocket his plastic comb.

- So, what are we doing ? Marion asked.

After a moment, an old man went out of the house and went in front of us :

- Excuse-me, are you searching something in particular ? He asked.

- Hmm..

I looked to the Joneses' family and Indy spoke :

- We're looking for personal researches… He said.

- Personal researches ? The old man murmured.

He looked at me and frowned :

- Did I already meet you ?… He asked.

- Uh.. I don't think so …

- I remember now ! It was a picture, and you were younger !

- Wait, a picture ?

- Yes, it was your.. grand father ! Yes ! Marcus.. Bred.. Hmm.. Brody ! That's it ! Marcus Brody ! He came to see me two or three years ago…

- Two or three ? Just before his death ? I asked suddenly.

- Is he.. he's ? Oh my god ! I'm so sorry for you ! The old man said…

- It's.. nothing… I murmured. Were you one of my grandfather's friend ? I asked.

- A friend, it's a big world ! But he was a good man, very sensitive. And he loved his family so much ! Especially you, he was really disappointed about your father's resolutions…

- I.. know but… Why did he come two years ago ? I continued.

He opened the mouth for saying something but Indy sputtered :

- Excuse-me, I don't want disturb you, but can we continued this conversation in your house ? If it's possible ?

- Of course ! What was I thinking ?!

He laughed and opened the house, we entered and saw an entire room full of Masonic's symbols ! And not only squares or compasses, but also the letter G, the all-seeing eye, the pyramid !

- Waaw ! It's amazing here ! I screamed.

- You think ? The old man said. So, I'm happy with that. Your grandfather said exactly the same thing !

He showed to us the coach and smiled :

- Please, sit, I have cakes and tea somewhere, in the kitchen. I come back quickly !

He went in the kitchen and we tried to sit but it was difficult to stay here, while there were as many bits and pieces ! It was an orderly disorder, friendly, cute and warm ! We couldn't stop ourselves and touched these treasures… The man came back and we sat, this time :

- My name is Andrew Sanders. This house belong to my family since two centuries ! You understood it, I think, but I'm fascinated by the Masonic's secrets !

He laughed and I smiled a little.

- Please, M. Sanders, tell me about my grandfather… I said.

He acquiesced and smiled, melancholy :

- Two years ago, a man came here and asked me a lot things about the Masonic and their Templars' descent. I responded to all his questions now, I remember that three months after his first visit, he came here, very worried… He gave me a package and asked me to send it to one of his friends… I didn't know about his death… He murmured…

I tried to say something, but my lips trembled…

- Did you remember who was this friend ? Indy asked.

- Hmm… It's an American… But I can't remember his name, it was.. some Larmenus.. something ? I'm sorry, my memory isn't anymore what it was…

- Larmenus ? I whispered.

I was totally disturbed by these revelations… My grandfather went here, asked things and I could without difficulties imagine my grandpa', here, in this coach, enjoying tea and cookies, smiling and laughing…

- Hey, Abby ! Mutt screamed, passing his hands before my eyes…

- What ?

He looked at me as if he tried to read in my mind… He must feel my trouble but didn't say anything, thanks god ! Indy touched my shoulder and I turned towards him :

- I asked you if you knew a person called Larmenus ?

- Larmenus, no… That is to say.. hmm… It tells me something but I can't remember… I murmured.

- And what Marcus Brody asked to you, at his first visit ? Marion asked.

- Things about the Freemasons… He asked me where go the Freemasons, from here. I responded that by all the myths, we could say that after being in England and in France, they went in America. United States is THE Freemasons' country, we see Freemasons' symbols everywhere, at the White House, all the important places… And did you know that the Declaration of Independence was signed by fifty six persons, fifty, at less, were Freemasons !

- I didn't know about it… Mutt said.

Strangely, he looked at me but I was focused on the floor, thinking to my grandfather…

- Maybe we should go after this American… Mutt said.

- Perhaps… We won't disturb you anymore… Indy said to M. Sanders.

- If I remember anything, I'll contact you at your hotel. Give me his address…

The rest of the time passed in Sanders' house was fog. I couldn't stop myself thinking of my grandfather… Mutt and I went out first and after few minutes, his parents too. I didn't realize night had fallen and when we returned to our hotel, I went immediately in my room.

After one hour or two, someone knocked on my door :

- Enter ! I screamed.

Mutt entered, holding a plastic bag with things in. He smiled with this incomprehensible smile so particular and I raised my eyebrows, asking him silently what was that for…

- Food. Dad thinks that we should be prudent, so I went to buy foods for my parents. And for you.

He gave me the bag, I opened it and saw only chocolate bars, candy and other things all the more sweet than the others… I looked at him, silently :

- Food ? I said.

- Yes ! He said, apparently proud of him…

- Did you know the definition of "balanced" ? I asked.

- Not complain ! It's better than nothing ! He exclaimed.

- Yeah… Better than nothing.. I murmured, looking in this bag…

- Well, you know, I don't know what you like so…

- You searched food I like ? I murmured.

Is it me or he looked constrained ?...

- Not really… I searched food to cheer you up, more or less… He said, looking somewhere else…

I would like to say.. it's even better… I smiled slowly and sat on my bed, patting the bed.

- Come on, and eat with me… I said.

- Are you sure ? He asked, raising his eyebrows…

- Don't be so suspicious, I won't attack you !

- Even if you attacked me, I'm sure I could gain the upper hand on you !

- Don't be so sure of yourself ! I exclaimed.

He smiled and for a moment I hated him. But I remembered the chocolate…

- Marzipan… I said.

- What ?

- Marzipan is my favorite sweetness, so, next time you'll know what to take…

- So… You want a next time ? He asked with a smile.

I suddenly blushed and he laughed :

- I didn't say that ! I screamed. And a next time with you ! No thanks !

- Yeah, yeah… He said as if he didn't seem to believe me…

After a moment of silent – during I tried to regain normal color plays – but Mutt finally looked at me ; with his incomprehensible smile and his look so mysterious !

- How are you, doll ? He asked, gently.

- Fine.

- Liar.

- I'm not lying ! I screamed.

- Oh yes, you are ! You think to your grandfather ?

- Of course I think of him ! He's my grandfather !

- I didn't mean that… He murmured.

- So.. what did you mean ? I asked without wanting an answer…

- I meant that this quest makes you remember him, especially this afternoon, with this M. Sanders…

I looked in the window, feeling my eyes become blurred with tears… Mutt sat on my bed, looking at me with a smile :

- You know, before my dad – I mean my real dad, Indy – entered into my life, I always thought that my dad was Collin Williams, a war's hero ! I often thought to him, thinking, what did you think of me ? What would you do with mom, and me ? Who were you ?

- But you didn't know him… I mean.. you didn't know him very well… I murmured.

- Yes, and I think that it's better than if I knew him… You knew you grandfather very well so, I suppose that it's really difficult…

- What do you want to say ? I asked, with a voice interrupted…

- I want to say that…

He sighed, searching his words…

- You don't have to retain yourself… He said. Just.. be yourself…

I looked at him. As if I wanted to, I couldn't cry at all… Crying, it's a weakness. I can't be weak for now…

- But.. how can I be myself if.. if I don't know who I am ? I murmured…

Mutt looked at him, I saw in his eyes the questions marks…

* * *

Petra : Thank you very much for your message, it brings me courage ! :D I'll try my best to avoid mistakes... "

Soo, what do you think of this new chapter ? :D

Promise, this time, I will wait until Saturday, and next chapter will be with Mutt's POV ! ;)


	5. New Track

FANFIC INDIANA JONES

CHAPTER V : New Track

_Henry Jones III "Mutt" POV_

"_How can I be myself if I don't know who I am ?_" what did she mean with this sentence ?!

Seriously, this girl isn't normal ! She's a little preppy who is searching a Templars' treasure, she's stronger than any other preppy I saw and now, she doesn't know who she is ?! Did she mean that she's acting ? Is it anything real at her ?

I can't understand her, and it's so frustrating ! Usually, girls have no secrets for me, I mean, don't think I am a womanizer, but almost… I'm rather attractive, I have to admit it… But this doll, she's an exception, I can't understand her, I can't know what she's thinking and especially when she's talking about this treasure…

She intrigues me, and I hate her for that.

She's … so..

- She's beautiful, isn't she ? Mom asked.

- What ? I asked.

I turned towards my mom, who smiled at me knowingly…

- Abby, she's very beautiful, no ? She continued.

I shrugged.

- Not really… I said.

I should sham myself for lying like that but I can't admit to my mom that Abby is beautiful. She's more than just beautiful, she's gorgeous !

- Oh ? She said, disappointed. I thought you could become good friends…

- Uh ?! "Good friends" ?! With this Damnit preppy doll ?! No thanks ! She's … so.. annoying !

That's the word I was looking for ! My mom opened her mouth, but I was gone on a roll !

- Seriously, she doesn't do anything else than lying ! She's completely tripped ! There's something strange at her ! She-

Someone sputtered behind me. I turned, ready to make him go away but I realized that it was only Abby.

- The tripped Damnit preppy doll advised you to go hang yourself.

I opened the mouth but she turned towards my mom who lost her smile :

- And your husband is calling you, Marion… She said.

- I go to see him.

She started to walk and just before getting out of the room, she turned towards us :

- Please, don't kill each other kids !

- I am _not_ a kid mom ! I screamed but she was gone.

Abby laughed and started to go away but I looked at her, dangerously :

- What do you want to say, preppy ? I asked, with a dangerous voice.

- It's just.. funny to see you. Trying to pretend that you're not a child anymore… It's very funny, really. She said.

I bit the bullet and saw red :

- Are you kidding ?! I screamed. YOU are _only_ seventeen years old ! I am nineteen !

- It's worst… She murmured.

- What ?!

She shrugged and started to go but I caught her shoulder and make her turn towards me :

- Don't run away, doll !

- I'm not running away… I have just enough to see you…

- What could I say with that ?!

- So, don't stay with me…

- I'm not staying with you !

She looked to my hand on her shoulder. Hand that I took off immediately :

- I don't want to see you anymore. I said.

- Me too.

- Perfect !

- Perfect !

She went out and I growled a moment before my mom came to see me :

- Mutt ! What happened to Abby and you ?! She exclaimed.

- What did you think happened ? I ironized.

- Oh, Mutt, please, excuse you ! She said.

- Why am I the one who have to excuse ?! She started !

- Mutt, don't do the child… She sighed.

- I am_ not_ a child, mom !

- Anyway, we received a word from M. Sanders. We have to go now…

- I'm coming… I murmured.

Ok, my mom was right. It was my fault. And I started. But ! Seriously ! She said that I was a child ! I am _not_ a child !

I was still angry against her and I thought I won't excuse me before few centuries – but she will be dead at this moment, so, I won't have to excuse myself – when we went to Lodge Mother Kilwinning and rang the bell. Sanders didn't come and with all my dignity, I get out of my inside pocket my plastic comb :

- Maybe he went out ? I suggested.

- I don't think… My dad said.

He looked in the street, there was no one, so he sprang to the door and opened it ! It was quite amazing for his age !

- Good job, gramps ! I said with a smile.

- Don't call your father "gramps", Mutt ! Mom said.

We entered in the house and saw the furniture overturned, the objects scattered and broken…

- OK. I started. He didn't go out…

- Mutt, it's not funny ! My dad said.

I rolled my eyes and continued, in the lounge… I replaced the coach and searched something :

- M. Sanders ? Are you here ? Abby called.

- I'm going up. My mom said.

My dad stayed with me, searching something when suddenly, we heard Abby's scream. I had a first movement to see her but I remembered our fight and let my dad go before me… We went in the kitchen and saw Abby on the floor, crying and breathing quickly, she had her hand on her mouth, she was trembling and I wondered a moment why she was like that then, I saw what she was seeing…

M. Sanders' corpse… And his head a few meters away in a pool of blood…

Indy reacts immediately, he caught Abby's arm and raised her, he threw her away, I was just next… A moment I wanted to take her in my arms, to comfort her. But my mom arrived and with a quick look in the kitchen and a retch, she took the girl in her arms :

- Come on, honey… She said…

My mom took her away and I was alone with my dad. And Sanders' head… He had the eyes wide open and I'm sure that he was looking at me… I couldn't stop myself to shudder. Aww.. Creepy …

- Are you ok Mutt ? My dad asked.

- Yes. I think… I said, swallowing.

My dad looked at me and surely thought I wasn't about to faint or vomit even if I was white as a sheet…

- Ok, he was killed, surely by our men in black… He said, looking again to the poor old man.

- But he called us, right ? I said.

- He must have found something for us… And was killed.

- Did you think that the men who killed him knew about this clue ? I asked.

- I don't know… We must search in the others rooms, maybe he hide it…

We went to the lounge. We tried to search something but with all this disorder, it was an impossible mission… When my mom and Abby came back – this last still crying – I knew, seeing their expressions – especially mom's one - that they discovered something :

- Abby, tell them what you said to me… Mom said.

- I think.. I know whose the man my grandfather sent his package…

She said that with the eyes focused on the floor… I looked to my dad who acquiesced :

- And who ?

Abby dried her tears and looked up :

- Just before Jacques de Molay's death, a British Templar received a mission : to survive the Temple… This British Templar name was John Mark Laermanius.

- Larmenus. My dad said.

Abby acquiesced :

- M. Sanders..

Her voice cut but she took a breath and continued :

- M. Sanders said that he forget the name of this American, he thought to "Larmenus" but it looks like "Laermanius"… So, I thought that maybe, it's not a Larmenus we're supposed to looking for, but a Laermanius…

- But this Laermanius lived seven centuries ago… I noted.

Abby ignored me. Simply. I struck the eye but my dad responded to me :

- It's surely a descendant… He said.

- I'm not an idiot, dad. I understood. But the percent that it could be still the same family, or that they knew anything is just.. of one percent !

- So, we have to hope this is the good one percent ! Mom exclaimed.

- It's the only track we have… My dad said.

- Am I the only one who is realist ? I exclaimed, raising my arms to heaven…

- Indiana… Abby said. What are you gonna do for..

She looked to the kitchen's door and my dad pursed his lips :

- Don't worry, I will call a good friend of me…

- Another one who owes you a service ? I ironized.

He didn't answer, but I took it for a "yes".

- So what are we doing now ? Mom asked with a smile.

- We're going back to the hotel, and I will call a friend... Indy said.

- Have you got a lot of friends ? Abby asked.

- We can say that…

When we're going out of the Lodge Mother Kilwinning, I saw a man in black at the corner of the street… I stopped myself, looking at him. He saw me too and got into a black car. They really like black, these men ! The car started and after a moment, they suddenly accelerated. I realized that they charged to my family ! And Abby, but she's not really important for me…

- Mom ! I screamed.

My parents and Abby turned towards me and I ran to them, Indy saw the car and fell on my mom to protect her, Abby jumped away but the car curbed and a man jumped from the car and caught her. I reacted before my dad. I was too far to intervene but I took my knife and opened it by blowing it up in my hand, I grabbed the little blade and I threw my knife to this Damnit man in black. He received it in his shoulder. He screamed and released Abby who ran behind my dad and Marion. He looked up, groaning in pain :

- Next time ! It won't be as easy ! He screamed.

The man in black cussed and get into the car who started immediately…

- Are you ok, Abby ? Mom asked.

- Yes.. I'm ok..

She looked at me :

- I must thank you, right ? She asked with a pout.

- Why are you hesitating ? I screamed.

She turned the head with a stubborn look :

- And I am the kid here ?! I screamed to her.

- Pfff !

I turned towards my parents :

- Look ! Look ! She started ! I did nothing ! I said to them.

Mom sighed and took Abby's hand and started to go back to the hotel, again… My dad posed his hand on my shoulder :

- It was a good job, Junior… He said.

I took an indifferent look but I had to admit that.. I was quite proud ! Not only because I saved Abby – I shouldn't have thrown my knife for her ! – but because my dad approved something I did… My heart warmed up and when my dad followed the girls, I smiled a little… It was the first time he _really_ congratulated me…

After one hour or two at the hotel, my dad came back from the downtown :

- Where have you been ?! Mom screamed. I was worried ! I was sure you were kidnapped or worst !

- Don't worry, Marion, the only one who could kill me is the reaper ! And I won't be kidnapped easily…

He smiled and he threw to me a brand new knife… Well, almost… It was most like a dagger. I looked at him, surprised :

- You lost the other one just now… He said.

I stalled the dagger between my skin and my jean, under my t-shirt.

- We don't see the dagger, perfect. He acquiesced with a satisfied smile. So, I called my friend, he lives at Edinburgh and has got a small airplane… He will bring us back to the States and researched for me the Laermanius' family. He found a track of them at Washington, we're going now.

Two hours later, we were at Edinburgh. And not a lot of time after, in the airport… We met my dad's friend – who seemed really surprised that he could have a son like every Indiana's friends ! – called Mike Dawson. He took us to his "small airplane"…

- A.. _small _airplane ? I murmured, mouth opened.

- Yes, it's a small model… He responded with a smile. But with my small crew, we can bring you back to Washington !

The "small crew" in question arrived. Twenty persons. A _small _crew… The girls went up in the airplane while my dad, Mike and I stayed a little more outside :

- What is "big" for you ? I asked to Mike.

- Mhmm… Marilyn Monroe is a BIG beauty ! He exclaimed. And your girlfriend too, my boy !

- My.. girlfriend ? I hesitated.

- Yes, the lovely girl with you… Abby ? That's it ? Aww ! She's gorgeous ! You're lucky, boy !

- She's not my girlfriend… I said.

- Oh ? Really ? So forget everything I said after "BIG beauty"…

- I will ! I exclaimed. But I'm agree for Marilyn !

He patted me on the back, laughing :

- I love you well, my boy !

* * *

So, what about this chapter ? It moves now and it will start with the real secrets and the real plot ! ;)

Petra : Thank you again for your message and I responded to you ! ;) Your proposal is very nice, thank you very much ! :D

I hope you liked ! :)


	6. Whispers in the Dark

Hi ! Thank you Petra for your review ! :)

By now, I will add a summary from the last chapter at every new one ! :)

* * *

FANFIC INDIANA JONES

CHAPTER VI : Whispers in the Dark

_After another fight between Abby and Mutt, the group received a message from M. Sanders who asked them to come at his house - the Lodge Mother Kilwinning - but when they arrived, they only found his corpse... Abby finally remembered a legend about the Templars : a knight who had received from Jacques de Molay himself the mission to preserve the Order, a certain John Mark Laermanius. She reconciles the name M. Sanders had quoted and they decide to go at Washington where the Laermanius' heirs are supposed to be..._

_Henry Jones III "Mutt" POV_

We arrived at Washington in the morning and we went immediately at Laermanius' house… It was a Victorian mansion with a big garden… There was a gardener in front of the house but we ignored him and went to the door to ring the bell, he looked at us like if he tried to guess what we're doing here…

After had rang the bell, no one opened the house, there was no answer… The gardener approached, curious :

- Can I help you ? He asked.

- Is it Laermanius' mansion ? Mom asked.

- Yes, it is.

- Is any Laermanius here ? She continued.

The gardener frowned :

- Why ? He asked, suspiciously.

- We have to talk to them about personal researches… Abby said.

- What kind of personal researches ? He continued.

I started to think that this gardener was a little bit too curious, I looked to my dad who frowned but Abby approached the gardener :

- My grandfather knew them and he died recently… I wanted to meet every friend of my grandpa' and… that's why I'm looking for the Laermanius…

- What's your grandfather's name ?

- And what a gardener has to do ? I asked with my suspicious voice.

The gardener turned towards me, raising his eyebrows :

- I just wanted to help… I know well the Laermanius but.. I will return to my dear roses.

He turned back and went. Abby turned towards me, with an angry look :

- What, _again_ ?! I said.

- What ?! He could help us ! He knows the Laermanius and you make him go !

- He's just a gardener !

- You ! You are so-

- OK kids ! Mom screamed. Now, calm down ! I don't want disputes anymore !

She looked at me and Abby with her "mother's look"… She can be scary by moment…

- Well, we will come here later or- Indy ? She asked.

Indiana Jones turned back to the house and passed behind, in the back garden.. He looked inside the house thought the window :

- Junior, come over here ! He said.

- Don't call me Junior, gramps… I growled.

But I still went… I looked in the window like my dad did and he turned towards me :

- What can you see ? He asked.

- Uh .. ? A lounge ? I said.

- Idiot… Abby said who had followed me with my mom. A corner of the carpet is returned… I can't see from here but maybe there is a hatch under the house…

I looked quickly and tired of being ridiculed, I raised an eyebrow :

- Or a cellar… I retorted.

She rolled her eyes and I wanted to strangle her !

- Anyway. My dad said. Abby's right… We have to enter in this house…

- Now ? I asked.

- No, of course not ! Tonight, we will come back !

- And if there is someone in the house ? I asked.

- So, we will talk.

- Is it mean we will fight ? I asked.

- I hope not ! Abby exclaimed.

- I hope so ! I said with an ironic smile to her.

She glared at me and my mom clapped her hands :

- Instead disputing, look over there ! There are these men in black !

Dad looked too and frowned… This time, three men looked at us from the other side of the street :

- If they want us, why are they waiting over there ? Why don't they attack ? I asked.

- They don't want us, they want us died. They want Abby…

- Me ? She exclaimed.

- Yesterday, in Scotland, they caught you, but let us… I don't know why, but you interest them !

Abby's face became white and she blinked…

- Don't worry, honey, we will keep you safe with us… Mom said with a smile.

- I hope so… She murmured.

The men get into their car and started but they drift away… I sighed :

- So, what are we doing now ? I asked.

We started to walk in the middle of the garden to rejoin the sidewalk. Abby and I were before and my parents few meters after…

I saw a large handful of metal on the grass :

- What is it ? I asked.

Abby looked and kneeled, trying to raise the handful :

- Maybe there is a hatch or an underpass ? She said, exciting.

- You really like hatches secrets' things… I murmured with a smile.

- Shut up and help me !

- I won't obey you ! But I'm curious too… I growled.

She rolled her eyes and I crouched and I pulled the handle, my parents saw me opening this thing :

- NO ! Junior ! Don't ! My dad screamed.

Suddenly, the floor opened just under us and Abby and I fell in a sort of straight tunnel, maybe I could do anything, the hatch's door closed itself and I saw only darkness ! I heard Abby's scream and I opened the mouth too, screaming my lungs !

Abby caught me and I attracted her to me – it was only to help her, ok ?!

We touched down on a hard floor, Abby on me… I groaned and Abby recovered, looking around :

- Are you ok, Mutt ? She asked.

- I would get better without you on me, but yes, I'm ok…

- Oh ! Sorry…

She sat beside me and I recovered :

- And you ? You're ok ?

- I think, yes… She murmured. Where are we, Mutt ?

- Under the surface, maybe in a tunnel joined to the house… You were right about the underpass… I growled.

- Needless to say that tone… She said. I know a lot of things about Templars and Freemasons, they were major builders and experts in passages or secret codes…

- So, if you know so much about them, where is the exit ? I asked.

- Uh.. no idea… She murmured.

I rolled my eyes and get up. Abby tried to do the same but after a little scream, she fell down a new time :

- What happened ?

- My ankle… She murmured. I think I sprained…

- Wait a minute, I will make fire…

I searched something on the walls or the floor, now I was accustomed with the dark and could see few forms… I rapidly found a torch hanged on the wall, I get out a lighter and lit it… I rejoined Abby and I knelt beside her, looking her ankle :

- I think it's sprained too… I said. Can you walk ?

- I.. have no choice… She murmured.

I helped her to stand up and support her for walking :

- Are you ok ? I asked after a moment.

- Y.. yes…

We borrowed several tunnels but they always were the same : gray, dark and dusty…

- There must be a network that connects several buildings… Abby said after a moment.

- Is it supposed to help us ? I ironized.

- I don't know… She murmured.

She winced and closed her eyes.

- Ok, take a break… I said to her.

- No, it's ok…

- No, you take a break. I ordered.

She didn't say anything but I saw at her face she was relieved… I let her sit on the floor and sat beside her, looking around :

- Abby, can I ask you a question ? I asked.

- You did it… She murmured.

- Ahah, funny… I ironized.

- Ask. She finally murmured.

- What did you meant by "I don't know who I am" last time ?

She looked the wall in front of her…

- My grandfather always told me legends about Templars, Holy Grail but my father, him, hates archeology… He always says that his father let him for his own researches…

- My mom says the same thing about his father…

- My father always hated this.. part of archeology and decided to become military… And he wanted me to become a wise girl, a good housewife… My mom has left us seven years ago and.. since that time, I always was.. tossed between archeology, militaries and.. the absence of my mother… I never knew exactly what I wanted to do and.. I was.. I mean, I'm totally lost…

- But you know what you want to do, no ? You want to become an archeologist ?

- I want to finish what my grandfather started… But if my father knows that I was registered at Marshall College, he will kill me… Or if he doesn't, he found me a husband and will let me have a "family life"…

- Isn't a.. preppy life ? I asked. I mean, great house, husband, kids and all these stupid things ?

- I don't know… I.. think I'm trying to find a place in this world…

- I just want to find a place that my parents will accept… I murmured.

- What do you mean ?

- I mean that what I love is motorcycles, fix them and.. drive… But my mom wasn't agree with my dropout and when my dad arrived, the first thing that he said to me was "You will do me the favor to resume your studies !"…

I laughed, a little forced laugh… Abby looked at me :

- I'm sorry, you know… She finally said.

- About what ? I asked.

- What I said… You know, you're not a child at all… You're an amazing man, very strong and you're intelligent…

- You think ?

- Of course ! And if you don't use your intelligent for the science or the humanity, it will be a waste… I think your parents know that and that's why they want you to do studies, but they have to let you do what you want…

- I would like to become a..

I hesitated… What I wanted to do ? I sighed and closed my eyes :

- I'm sorry too… I murmured.

Abby smiled gently and passed her hand in my hair, I jumped away :

- Be careful ! I screamed.

I get out my plastic comb and restyle myself.

- Sorry… She murmured.

I didn't say anything and after a moment, we heard a metallic sound and footsteps… I stood up, followed by Abby – as if it was difficult for her…

I searched something to defense ourselves but there was nothing, I caught Abby's hand and ran, helping her, we arrived in a little corridor, very very dark. Enough dark to hide us…

I made her sign to be quiet and extinguished the torch…

The footsteps approached with a light : the people who arrived has got a torch in his hand, surely… The person passed just in front of us and we recognized the gardener but he didn't seem to see us…

He continued and after a long moment, I sighed… Abby took a breath and looked at me :

- What are we doing now ? She murmured.

- We have to get out of here. Now.

I stepped and suddenly realized that I was still holding Abby's hand, she seemed as embarrassed than me, even in the dark. I released her and sputtered, uncomfortable :

- We should go now… I murmured.

Now accustomed again to the dark, I saw her acquiesce silently…

* * *

Soooo ! What do you think ? It was a chapter useless but I will put one Wednesday I think ! :)

NEXT CHAPTER : THE TEMPLARS' INHERITANCE

Tell me what you think ! ;)


	7. The Templars' Inheritance

_Hi ! Here the 7th chapter ! :D_

_I have to admit I feel a bit.. bitter because except Petra, I have no idea of what you think about my story... I will be grateful to you if you could tell me something about this story..._

_This chapter is more intensive than the last one ! With the revelations and the lenght ! Hope you'll like it ! ;)_

* * *

FANFIC INDIANA JONES

CHAPTER VII : The Templars' Inheritance

_Abigail Brody "Abby" POV_

When Mutt and I got out of this little tunnel where we were hiding, someone suddenly caught me from behind. I screamed and I recognized the gardener ! Mutt turned towards us, clenching his fists :

"Let her go !" He exclaimed.

"Or what ? Have I to mention that you're on a private property ?!"

"We fell down here and we get lost !" I said, my voice strangled.

"You can't just "fall down" here." He said. "Now, you will shut up and follow me wisely !" He ordered.

"We won't !" Mutt exclaimed.

"Oh yes, you will !"

He got out something and when he putted something cold on my neck, I recognized the touch of a knife. I screamed and closed my eyes, totally afraid.

"Or your girlfriend will pay for your imprudence !"

"How many times will I have to say that she is _not_ my girlfriend !" He exclaimed.

And he jumped on us, I really, really, think that I will feel the knife slice though my neck, but I only fell down on the floor ! Mutt gave a violent punch to this gardener who fell on the floor, unconscious – for now… Mutt caught the torch and helped me lift up, then, he caught my arm – even if I was embarrassed with this, I think it was better ! – and we started to run, not that faster because of my ankle but, after few minutes, we stopped. Without breath.

"Are you ok, doll ?" He asked.

"Y.. yeah…"

He stood up and looked around us, shaking the torch everywhere. We were at the end of a tunnel, in front of us – where we were coming from, there was the gardener and behind us, a gate. We decided to try the gate !

I caught the torch while Mutt was trying to open it, there was a padlock on.

"It's totally rusted, you could break it, right ?" I said.

"I think so…"

He started to pull the padlock and got out his dagger and with few blows, the padlock finally broke ! We quickly get into this brand new tunnel and turned to the right. After few meters, we arrived in a sort of big dusty room, in the middle, there was another gate on the floor – more little, where light went from. It was just enough to sit on and look under us. What we could see was that the torches on the walls were turned on, fire put mystic shadows and I confess : I liked it.

But what make us stay are the noises we heard : steps and voices.

Few seconds later, an half-dozen men in knights' outfit came, holding long swords and wearing armors. But what make my heart beats faster was their tunic : white with a red cross on ! The symbol of Templars !

I stifled a scream and caught Mutt's hand, he acquiesced and something makes us chills out…

In the middle of these men there were Indy and Marion !

This time, I moved on up but unfortunately, the old and rusty gate wasn't really strong and broke ! Mutt and I felt it let off and with a scream of surprise, we fell in the middle of these Templars !

When I released my head, all that I saw was tips of swords. I swallowed and Mutt got out his dagger, pointing it to the knights. They didn't react and Marion sighed, desperate by her son's temerity. I could easily understand her, the poor woman who lives with these two men, thirsty of adventure !

"Junior, please, chose your fights right…" Indy said.

"And it's not a right fight." I noted to make sure Mutt will understand.

He looked at me, sighing and a Templar took his weapon. We lifted up and after a little scream from me because of my ankle, we walked, in the middle of six Templars…

Grandfather, if you can hear me : I'm with _real_ Templars, my dream realized ! More or less ..

"What happened to you two ?" Mutt whispered to his parents.

"We tried to help you, the gardener said that he could help us…" Marion explained.

"And you believed him ?!" Mutt exclaimed.

The Templars looked at us but didn't say anything, so, we continued lowing the voice :

"Of course no !" Indy said. "But when we asked him to let us, I don't know how he did, but the ground fell under us, just like for you and when we lifted up, we were in the middle of these men."

"And you chose not to fight… Seriously, you're Indiana Jones ! Why didn't you fight ?"

"A whip can't affront swords, Junior…"

"Don't call me Junior, gramps !"

"Don't call your dad "gramps" Mutt !" Marion exclaimed.

A Templar pushed me suddenly and Mutt turned to him :

"Eh ! Slowly you ! She's injured ! And because of you !"

"Shut up now, and go." The knight said.

"I won't shut-"

I caught his handle, he looked to me and I shake my head, saying no to him. He pouted then sighed.

We finally arrived in a big room, dark but less than the corridors. It was the biggest place I saw since I was arrived in these undergrounds but I was essentially surprised by the decoration. I opened my mouth, just.. is there any word for this ? I was speechless ! In the center of the room, there was a huge carpet decorated by Templars and Freemasons' symbols. On the walls, between all the torches on fire, there were tables, shields decorated, coats of arms, medieval tapestries… On my right, a huge library with recent books but, also ancient manuscripts or parchments. On my left, there were other decorations, like armors or weapons. And right in front of me, there were four thrones raised on stairs. The thrones weren't the same, there was one in gold, and the others, in silver ; the gold one was more decorated and bigger than the others who were very simples…

Three of these thrones – the silvers ones – were occupied by three persons, the firsts I saw without a knight's outfit – except the gardener. From left to right, the first was a man, about the fourteens, salt-and-pepper hair, he was wearing a normal outfit – and it looked strange in this place ! The two others were women, the first had got white hair and was about the fifteens, maybe more ; the second, had got red curly hair and was younger than the other. They all looked curious by us, we were pushed in the middle of the carpet and I fell on my knees, Mutt helped me to lift up and we looked to the three persons. The red one opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly a door on the left opened and a mad man – the gardener arrived, growling insults.

He directly go on the gold throne and looked to us, unlike the others, he looked to us as if we were insects to crush !

"Strangers, who are you and what are you doing here ?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm Indiana Jones, and here my wife, Marion and my son, Mutt. Abigail Brody is a friend of the family."

They reacted to my name but didn't say anything…

"And what we're doing here, you took us here !" Mutt finished.

"Mutt, you're not helping !" I whispered.

"Why do you want to see the Laermanius' family ?" The other man asked.

I make a step in front of them, even if my ankle was hurting…

"My grandfather died recently and I'm.. I'm finishing his researches with the Joneses' help. Our quest brings us to the Laermanius."

The four peoples looked each other's, seem more curious if it was even possible !

"Who was your grandfather ?" The woman with white hair asked.

"Marcus Brody, why ?"

"Brody ? Your name .. but.. I didn't think that .. it could be possible…" She murmured.

"What ? What do you mean ? I" asked.

But they ignored me and talked with a low voice, we couldn't hear them… They finally turned back to their thrones and looked at us :

"What were about his researches ?" The gardener asked.

I didn't know if I could tell him – after all, it was supposed to be a secret, even if I told about it to the Joneses. Almost. I turned to Indy, to know if I could tell them…

Indy acquiesced and I turned to the four persons :

"It was about.. the Templars' secret…" I finally said.

They didn't seem that surprise ! And it surprised me !

"Wait, you don't look surprise," I said.

"Because we're not. We knew about your grandfather's researches…" The man said.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, what can I say about it ? Except me and my grandfather, no one else knows about it, except the persons he saw for his researches.

And it became clear to me :

"You knew my grandfather ?!" I exclaimed.

"Of course !" The old lady said. "You must know about- oh no…" She whispered.

"What ? What ?" I asked, looking to them.

"She's a Brody after all," the gardener said, "she should know it, no ?"

"No, Michael. We don't have to reveal it to her, if Marcus didn't say anything to her about it, there's a reason !" The man said.

"A moment, you just said "Marcus", you must know him very well ?" Indy said.

"Of course, he was our friend." The white one said.

It was too much for me :

"OK !" I exclaimed. "I'm totally lost ! If you were his friends, my grandfather should have say something about you to me ! And where are we ?! And what is this secret ? And-"

"Please, darling, stay calm… We will.. explain you everything…" The woman said.

"For now, you must be treated for your ankle." Said the gardener.

"Wha- ? But ! I don't know who you are and what you're-"

The gardener stood up and came to me, I stepped back and Mutt passed in front of me, to protect me. I didn't like : ok, it was cute, but I didn't need his help ! I didn't want to look weak to him !

I looked to "Michael" and told him by my gaze to continue and ignore Mutt :

"My name is Michael Laermanius." He said.

"Laermanius ?! Like.. the.. Laermanius' family ?!" Mutt exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. My ancestor was John Mark Laermanius him-self…"

"Oh God..." I whispered.

"You don't have to be surprised, I'm nothing beside you !" He exclaimed with a charming smile.

"Me ?"

"Michael !" The man exclaimed.

"This man is Josh Lerman, these ladies are Finnie Chester and Isabel Pierce…"

"But.. why are you ?.."

"I know, I was upset against you and this brute boy but-"

"The brute boy is just in front of you !" Mutt exclaimed.

"But, now," continued Michael ignoring Mutt," you can trust me. You can trust us…" He repeated.

He approached his hand to me and for the first time in this quest, I decided by myself what to do : not following maps and indications from my grandfather or asking to the Joneses.

I decided by myself to take his hand…

Few hours later, after that my ankle was bandaged, eat and rest, I was guided to a light room and I realized that it was in fact, a room in the Laermanius' house ! The Joneses joined me just after and sat with me at the table :

"You trust them ?" Mutt asked. "I don't know, there's something strange, they must be hiding something !"

"I trust them, I don't know… I.. I just trust them…" I responded as if it was evidence.

Mutt pouted and played with his dagger. He was stressed – kidnapped by Templars in an unknown place I can easily understand that he could be a little bit stressed. But I would like him not to play with a dagger when he's stressed and sat beside me !

Michael, Josh, Finnie and Isabel arrived and sat in front of us :

"Then, now can we have some answers ?" Indy asked.

"You will have all the answers you want. But you will have to respond to us too…" Michael said.

"So, what do you want to know ?" Isabel asked – the all-white lady.

"What.. are you ?" I asked.

"My name is Laermanius," Michael started, "and you know that my ancestor John Mark Laermanius received an order from Jacques de Molay himself : Preserve the Order. And he did. The few Templars who ran away from France went in England, then, in Scotland. There, their descendants continued to make live the Order, even if it was in secret."

"But few centuries after," Finnie – the red girl – started, "few descendants of Templars reunited in a place at Kilwinning and created a brand new order in the line of the Templars : the Freemasons."

"So, the Freemasons are really the Templars' inheritors ?!" Indy exclaimed, excited.

"Of course, and was it a real secret ?" Finnie said with a smile.

"The Freemasons developed themselves in France, England and essentially in United States. They enlisted new members and it became the most popular and most powerful secret organization who never lived !" John told.

"The greatest secret, while short, we can say…" Michael said with a mysterious voice.

"And what do you mean by "secret" ?" Mutt asked.

"Is it the same secret that concerned me ?" I asked.

"There are a lot of secrets, and even the principal members of the Order – as we still call it – don't know all the story…" Explained Isabel. "But we can say you all we know, of course…"

"And what do you know ?" Mutt asked, impatient.

"Then, when the Templars ran away from France, they took with them their fabulous treasure, but after Laermanius' death," started Michael, "all the Templars were already dead and the treasure was just.. disappeared."

"What do you mean ?" Marion asked.

"I mean than no one knows what happened to the treasure after that !"

"But, what happened ? Is it in Scotland or United Kingdom ?" I asked. "My grandfather-"

"We know." Isabel said. "Your grandfather found the location of the treasure. But something happened…" She murmured with a little voice.

"Wh.. what happened "? I whispered, even if I already knew the answer…

The four Templars stayed silently but Michael raised his head and after a sigh, looked after me right in my eyes to say me the truth…

"Your grandfather was killed." He said.

I would like to say that I was strong and didn't react bad, or cry, but in fact, I let my head fell. My hair hided my face but they surely all saw my cries on my cheeks. I didn't say anything, I didn't scream, I just cried silently…

I felt the looks of everyone on me but I didn't want to raise the head, until Isabel took my hand into her. I looked at her, surprised, she had a sad smile on her face and she looked.. so sweet, and so warm…

"I'm so sorry, honey…" She whispered.

After a moment, Indy sputtered and we all looked to him :

"You said that Marcus was.. killed ?" He asked a new time.

Michael acquiesced and explained :

"From centuries, in the Order of Temple and Freemasons' organizations, there were a Great Master and three other Masters. By Templars' leak, they decided that the Laermanius' family will be the family of Great Masters."

"So.. you ?" I hesitated.

He smiled :

"It's weird, isn't it ?"

"You're what exactly ? A kind of king of Templars or something ?" Mutt asked.

"Not at all, I'm the Great Master who is supposed to direct the Templars and took the bests decisions for all of us… Now, the gives changed. I and the three others masters don't decide of the rules and other, we are just supposed to keep secret our existence and.. the secret about you, Abby…" He finally said.

"But, what is it ?"

"If there are a Great Master and masters, the Order needs someone to keep the key of the treasure's location…" Finnie said.

"So, you know where is the treasure ?" Mutt said.

"No."

"Did I miss something ?" He finally asked after an hesitation.

"You didn't hear the entire story, my dear…" Isabel said with an amused smile.

"So, what are you waiting for to tell it ?!" He exclaimed.

"A little bit of silence, perhaps ?" Michael ironized.

"What do you-" Mutt started, standing up suddenly.

"Guys !" I exclaimed. "It's not time for fights !"

Mutt sat down reluctantly, looking suspiciously to Michael who ignored him :

"The location of the treasure isn't known, but we have tracks after all !" John said. "We know that a Templar who travelled with Laermanius went to America and installed there. We also know that he took _something _with him to the America, we don't know what is it…"

"Maybe it's the treasure !" I exclaimed.

"Surely," Indy said, "but what about Marcus and Abby ?" He asked.

"Few centuries after, when the Freemasons were created, the descendants of this Templar joined the circle and he said to our ancestors something about a.. family's secret, a legend… The Templar let as inheritance a gold necklace, he called it the "Key of Freedom"."

"The "Key of Freedom" ?" Mutt repeated.

But Michael ignored him and continued his story :

"Marcus Brody, and you, Abby, are the descendants of this Templar. Your family is the guardian of the "Key of Freedom", the key of the treasure…" He murmured.

I immediately touched my necklace through my shirt…

"You've got this necklace, right ?" Finnie said.

"I.. I have it…" I whispered. "But ! Why my grandfather didn't say anything to me about all of this ?!"

"Could he ? You were a child, Abigail !" Isabel exclaimed. "He was tracking the treasure but he couldn't talk about this to his own son who rejected all of this, you were a little child, you couldn't understand and he couldn't let all his hopes on you, trust me, he loved you more than anything, more than anyone… And it's for you that he.. abandoned everything…" She murmured.

"What.. what do you mean ?" I asked.

"Few months before his death, he called us and said totally excited that he found the location of the treasure ! We were all about to prepare the travel but.. he called us again and said that he was wrong. He abandoned everything. He said that all his track was wrong and that we had to abandon it."

"But.. I can't understand…" I whispered.

"Few days after, we learned about his death." Michael murmured.

"I don't understand !" I screamed, about to cry again…

Isabel's face turned to a concerned look :

"Your grandfather lied to us, he found the location but learned something else, something that terrorized him at point to make him abandon everything to protect you ! And he was killed because of what he learned…" She added.

I opened my mouth but I wasn't able to speak…

"Could it be.." Mutt started, thinking, "perhaps these men in black ?" He proposed.

Maybe, Mutt was more intelligent than he looks…

It must be these men in black. It has to be !

Indy acquiesced too and turned towards the four masters :

"Men in black followed us and attacked us. They tried to kidnap Abby, they surely want the Key."

"Or Abby herself !" Michael exclaimed.

"What do you mean ?" Mutt asked.

"She's the guardian's heiress. Even if she was a child or Marcus Brody was protected her, she knew things ! She doesn't know what and why, she can't remember but she has clues in her mind that could change the gives !" He exclaimed.

Everybody turned to me.

I was a preppy and I admit it, I like to be watching, the center of the world, that everyone was impressed by me. I wanted popularity so much but for now, all that I wanted was to come back. Come back to the day when I decided to continue my grandfather's project, the day I decided to follow the Templars' track and the day I decided to ruin my life …

* * *

So, what do you think ? A lot of secrets were revealeted now, but there are still several you will learn in the futures chapters ! x)

NEXT CHAPTER : DAVID & GOLIATH

You see, I tried to put quotation marks instead of dashes - dashes are.. French habit.. è_é

So, sorry if until now, you had some difficulties to read, now I'll put quotation marks ! :)


	8. David & Goliath

FANFIC INDIANA JONES

CHAPTER VIII : David & Goliath 

_Unknown POV_

A woman was calling someone, with a worried look on her face :

"You've got it ?" The person asked immediately.

"N.. no…" She murmured. "I'm so sorry, my men tried to took it from her but it was too late… But she has got a sneak on her !" She added. "I'm listening to what they are saying…"

"And, is it anything interesting ?" He asked, holding back his anger.

"Yes, they say that something other than her necklace could be useful…"

"And what is that ?"

"Herself…"

"What do you mean ?"

"She's the guardian's heiress, she must have some clues for us…"

"Then, catch her. Faster than possible."

"Of course ! My men will-"

"Not your men, _you_. You will catch her !"

The woman stayed silently then, she sighed :

"I will…" She whispered.

"Good." He said, and the woman could easily imagine his evil smile !

He hung up and suddenly, she saw the door of the Laermanius' mansion opening. She saw what she was looking for getting out of there and with a bad smile, the woman turned back to her car, ready to follow them.

_Henry Jones III "Mutt" POV_

I can't believe that Marcus Brody could be a so important person ! He was just a school's director, after all !

And Abby – this little presumptuous preppy girl – was the heiress of the guardians of the Templars' treasure ! She's just a preppy after all !

I was laying on my bed in one of the hundreds of bedrooms of the Laermanius' mansion ! Me and my parents were _gently_ sent to our bedrooms while Abby was talking to her _brand new_ best friends for life ! She was looking to this Michael like if he was a god or something like that ! OK, he's the "Great Master" – but he's not that intelligent, or strong or anything ! He's just a gardener ! And if I understood well – and I did ! – his role isn't longer the same as it was with the Templars. He just have to keep secret their existence – and no one is interesting with these "Templars" and "Freemasons" (except my crazy family and Abby's one !) even if these lasts' existence wasn't a secret anymore for a lot of peoples !

I grunted and stood up, seriously, why is she interesting with this guy ?

I get out of my bedroom – even if I wasn't supposed – and go to my parents' one, in front of mine.

"OK, is anyone can tell me what's going on ?!" I exclaimed.

I stopped. My dad wasn't here but he was supposed to stay in his bedroom, right ?

"Mom ?"

She arrived from the bathroom :

"Mutt, what's going on ?"

"It's exactly what I would like to know !" I exclaimed. "Why are we in these rooms like prisoners ? And where's gramps ?"

"I already told you : don't call your dad gramps ! And he went down stairs to keep an eye on Abby and these Freemasons…"

"Is he suspicious of them ?" I asked.

"Your father is _always_ suspicious ! He doesn't trust easily… And these Freemasons are weird, I wonder if they don't hide anything…"

"Oh ! What a surprise !" I ironized.

"Mutt, don't start !" She exclaimed. "After all, Templars and Freemasons were masters of secrets, messages and codes !"

"So, what are we doing here ?" I asked.

"We're waiting… They must know things about the Treasure and-"

Suddenly, the door opened. My dad came into it :

"We have a- Junior, what are you doing here ?"

"Don't call me Junior ! And what are _you_ doing here ?! You were supposed to keep an eye on Abby !"

"And I tried, but Finnie, Isabel and her went out."

"What ?!"

"So, I was about to say that we've got a problem !"

"Nooo, you think ?!" I ironized.

"She's outside, with outsiders and all these men in black who are trying to kidnap her and her necklace. I know, Mutt, you don't have to worry, I talked to Michael and he's ready to let us go after her."

"Really ?" I hesitated, surprised.

"Yes, he said that he just wanted to let her have some fun and didn't think to the danger."

"I don't care of what he said, we just have to go now !"

We didn't wait any more, we all left the house, followed by Michael who was worried too. And this is all his fault, the moron !

We finally followed Michael who guided us in the town. We found the three girls quickly and we immediately go to see them in the clothes' shop :

"Abby ! Why did you go outside without us ?" Indy asked suddenly.

She looked surprised and hesitated :

"But.. I was with Isabel and Finnie, so…"

"It's dangerous with all these men in black." My dad added.

"I know, I'm sorry…" She whispered.

My dad sighed then, we went out, looking around while the others were occupied in the shop :

"Sooooo…" My dad started, embarrassed.

I looked to him, annoyed. He made me angry when he's trying to do his father's role well – but he didn't :

"What do you think of Abby ?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. Seriously ?

"What I think of Abby ?" I repeated.

"Yeh, what do you think ?"

"I think she's an immature, presumptuous, liar, manipulative, stupid little preppy girl." I said with no hesitation.

My father looked at me as if I was saying something strange, apparently, he didn't expect this answer. And he smiled, looking to the other side of the street with a knowing look :

"I see…" He whispered.

"You see what ?" I said.

"It's almost exactly what I think of your mom most of the time…"

I frowned and I understood :

"You're kidding ?!" I exclaimed.

"Not at all !"

"I don't feel anything for her !" I continued. "She's just a preppy ! Nothing else !"

He shrugged, totally indifferent. I sighed abruptly, angry because of him ! I turned away from him, looking to the other way. Seriously, he wasn't here for the twenty lasts years and then, suddenly, because I'm supposed to call him "dad" he cares about my feelings and the girls ?! He's pathetic !

And why did he think that I could be interesting by Abby ? She's a preppy. She's flat. She's arrogant, liar, presumptuous. But.. she's also very fragile, even if she's trying to make believe to everyone that she's strong, she's not… After all, she hasn't seen her mother in years, her father is always gone because of his job, her grandfather wasn't really there either and he died. The last thing she has got from him is her necklace and his research and now, she's trying to create an end to their story – to her and her grandfather. She just wants to believe that she can expect something from life, I suppose… And she-

Suddenly, screamed and sounds resounded from the shop !

My dad and I looked each other, scared of what it could be and we ran towards the shop while the other customers were running away from the clothes' shop ! Even the sellers ran away, screaming loudly. One of them hustled me in the crowd :

"We have to find the others !" I screamed to my dad.

He acquiesced and we managed to get out of the crowd of girls, who were screaming and running ! They were wardrobes, mirrors, tables and chairs overturned everywhere ! We saw Finnie – fighting against one of these men in black, she was strong, I admit it… Michael too, was fighting but with two men, he was a good fighter too, he knew a lot of things and had a lot of practices… My mom was further, fighting against one of these damn men with a hanger… A hanger as a weapon, why not ? Apparently, it can be dangerous because the man had scratches on his face !

She saw us and she screamed :

"Abby is up there !" She shouted.

"I'll go !" Michael and I suddenly screamed.

The man in black who was fighting against my mom caught her and threw her away, she banged her head against the wall and squealed before falling, unconscious :

"Mom !" I screamed.

"Marion !" Indy exclaimed too.

I started to go, but my father caught me :

"Go to Abby ! I got him !"

I hesitated the, I acquiesced… I started to run to the stairs but one of the men who was fighting against Michael jumped and blocked my way. I slowly raised my face to his … This one was the tallest of all the men in black, he had rugby's shoulders and scars on his face. He grinned and looked at me as if I was a meal for him ! I was tall, but I looked like a dwarf next to him… I opened my mouth, how was I supposed to fight against a giant like him ?! But he didn't let me have any time to think more about it because he jumped to me, ready to compact me !

I had the reflexes to jump back and I get out my dagger but when the giant saw it, he got out a gun ! When he shot, I jumped, running into another room, he laughed and it sounds like a laugh of hyena – but deeper. I looked around me and hid myself behind a "wall" of shoeboxes, I was totally hidden this way but he will find me quickly, for sure !

I thought to Abby, she was up there, with other men in black. In danger. She was in danger. Abby was in danger !

I don't why but I immediately reacted and I looked around me again, searching for any solution ! I saw a handbag had spilled – surely because of the escape of everyone. I saw a round pocket mirror with other stuff and when I raised the eyes to shelf full of accessories and shoes, I saw a garter belts. I put my away dagger.

When the giant went in the shoes' room, growling like a bear – this thing can't be a human, seriously ! – in my hand I had round pocket mirror and in my other hand the garter belt. And yes, I will attack this giant with these two instruments !

I prepared my improvised weapon ; I put the mirror in the middle of the garter and held it like a sling.

"Where are you little boy ?" The giant asked with his low voice frightening. "I swear, I won't hurt you ! I only will destroy your little corpse and cut it into pieces ! But I won't hurt you, I will do it fast !"

"I'm _not_ a little boy !"

I suddenly jumped him, making all the shoes' boxes fall on him and even if he was some supernatural creature between the human and the animal, he was surprised ! I pushed him, he tried to catch me but I was faster – I was a little next to him, after all ! – and I prepared the sling I improvised ! I pulled the low garter and I aimed for the giant. I wasn't difficult with him being so tall ! The mirror flew straight at him and hit him right between the eyes ! After a little "bang !" he stayed like this and slowly fell back on the ground.

I jumped on the spot, excited and happy to have defeated him !

"Yeah ! In your face, giant !" I screamed. "Who is the little boy now ?!"

I inspired myself from a myth that told me as a little boy my mom : the story of Goliath and David… Goliath was a giant and David used a sling to beat him thanks to his taller, the giant wasn't fast, so, David used it…

Suddenly, I heard a scream from Finnie. I jumped out of fright(I was surprised, ok ?!)

I go to see it but she had control again. My father and my mom were still fighting and I saw that Michael had finished with his man in black and was up with Abby before me that makes me angry ! I started to run to the stairs but when I arrived at the first level, something suddenly knocked into me and the unknown thing and I both fell down the stairs !

When I touched down again, I just moaned… My back was hurting ! I opened my eyes and saw Abby, breathless, with messy hair and a wild look... She was just gorgeous and I felt my heart stop …

"M.. Mutt ?!" She exclaimed.

I couldn't say anything else, her eyes were just too beautiful…

"Mutt !" She screamed.

I woke up and realized what position we had landed in : her astride of me. I moved on place, trying to escape of her :

"What are you doing ?! Why are you running like a fury ?!" I exclaimed.

"Stop talking and run !" She exclaimed.

She stood up and started to run again, I did the same and followed her into the street :

"Abby ?!" I screamed.

She continued and went in the back street behind the shop, I followed her, I don't understand at all what she was doing but I continued, I didn't want to miss her. She stopped and picked up something on the floor, I stopped and she turned, starting to go back to the shop but she returned in me ! She stepped back and looked so perturbed, almost embarrassed :

"Hey, Abby, what happened ?" I asked.

She closed her eyes and looked so fragile and little… I blinked and I realized what she was holding in her hand, the thing she had picked : the Key !

"Hey ! Why haven't you got your necklace on ?!" I exclaimed.

She raised her eyes, opening her mouth to tell me when someone suddenly arrived and took by behind, the man in black push me against the garbage, I fell and everything fell on me. OK. It stank. But what made me react was Abby's scream !

* * *

_Soooorry ! I added it late ! "_

_I had some.. family's problems, but now, you've got it !_

_I want to thank Petra who is now my beat reader and took care of this chapter ! ;)_

_Tell me what you think of it ! ;)_

_NEXT CHAPTER : BLOOD ON HANDS..._


	9. Blood on Hands

_This one is a bit on advance, but, please enjoy it ! :D_

* * *

FANFIC INDIANA JONES

CHAPTER IX : Blood on Hands…

_Abigail Brody "Abby" POV_

When I was alone with Isabel, Finnie, Josh and Michael, we talked about my grandfather… Especially with Isabel who seemed to know him very well. It makes me feel good to talk about him not as a dead person but as a hero, for all he did for the Templars…

"So, what about his research ?" Finnie asked, impatient.

"Hmm.. everything is in the notebooks…" I responded, embarrassed…

"Can we see it ?" She continued, exciting on her chair.

"Finnie, please." Isabel said. "She just arrived, she must be tired after everything that's happened… We should let her have some time alone and some fun before asking anything."

I smiled, grateful to Isabel who turned towards me, smiling warmly :

"What do you think about a little bit of shopping ?" She asked.

I hesitated, a moment, I thought of the men in black but the idea of fun and relaxation away from all these secrets stifling, it was something I was waiting a long time for – even if I didn't realize it !

And even if I didn't want to admit it, I was embarrassed every time I was with Mutt and I wanted time by myself, without him. To make things clearer.

"Why not ?" I finally said with a smile.

"Isn't it dangerous ?" Josh grunted.

"I don't think so," Isabel said, "we will be safe in town, and with Finnie, we don't have to worry about anything."

"Yeah, sure.. But…" Michael hesitated.

"It's ok !" Finnie exclaimed. "Girls' time ! It's all right ! Don't worry about us !"

Few minutes later, we were gone. The time I spent in town with Finnie and Isabel was great ! Finnie was an excited girl, with a fire's temperament, as her hair. And Isabel had a so sweet look, and she was so warm, so comforting…

Since the moment I lost my mom, I lost these sweet eyes, this maternal confident, all that I was supposed to do with my mom when I grew up – I didn't do it. Or I did with my dad, or my grandpa, or my friends. But I lost the meaning of "mother". So, when Marion, or Isabel, are looking at me like this, ready to comfort me for anything, or when they gave off a so benevolent aura, I feel.. melancholia, and a little bit sad… Thinking of all the things I missed…

We finally got to a shop that sold clothes – I looked horrible with my skirt torn ! And I didn't have anything else that could be used in this kind of adventure… When I started this adventure with the Joneses, I left with my usual outfit : skirt, shirt and a beautiful look. But I realized that it wasn't that at all, the quests after a lost treasure ! I realized I was a kind of weak girl and I wanted to become stronger. I wanted to be able to confront anything, or almost… I wanted to impress Mutt !

I blushed when I realized what I was thinking of ! Why am I thinking of something like that ?! I didn't have to prove anything to this stupid greaser !

"So, what do you want to buy ?" Finnie asked.

I came back on Earth and I looked what I had in my hands. Skirts. I looked to Finnie who was wearing a jean and a shirt.

"A jean ?" I proposed.

She acquiesced :

"Good idea !"

She brought me to the jeans and I went trying one while we were still talking though the curtain :

"So," Finnie started, "and what is it between you and this handsome man ?"

I blushed in spite of myself but thanks god, no one could have see me ! And I tried to have a normal voice :

"Handsome ? You're kidding ?"

I laughed but Finnie opened suddenly the curtain, I jumped and sighed, looking at me with a disapproving air. I shook my head while she continued :

"Seriously ?!" She exclaimed.

I pushed her out of my fitting room, rolling my eyes :

"Seriously !" I exclaimed, closing the curtain.

"You're the one who is kidding, right ?! He's handsome and there's something between you two, for sure !"

"What are you talking about ?" I asked with a low voice.

"I'm talking about the way you're looking at him, and the way he's protecting you and-"

"Enough ! There's nothing between us !"

She opened the curtain again, bearing against the wall :

"You're wrong ! There's something, like.. passion, a fire ! And believe me, I know a lot about fire !" She added.

She leaned to me with a known smile and raised her finger. A little flame appeared suddenly. I screamed and pushed her again while I was closing this curtain :

"I know a lot, a lot, a loooooot about fire !" She exclaimed, laughing.

"You know a lot about fire, I get it !" I screamed, frightening.

"Try this." She said, holding out her arm on which hung a white shirt.

"Don't come in !" I exclaimed while I was taking the shirt.

"I promise !" She exclaimed, still laughing.

"How is that even possible.. what was it exactly ?!" I asked.

"Don't tell me you don't believe in magic !" She exclaimed.

I raised my head to the mirror, looking at me, buttoning my shirt. I was searching a lost treasure of Templars, I like mysteries. I like secrets. I just learned that my family is supposed to keep the secret about the inheritance of the Templars and the Key to open their treasure…

But with all these historic' secrets, these mysteries, could I ever believe in magic ?

"I don't know if I can believe in magic…" I responded.

She passed her head ahead the curtain with a little smile :

"If I were you, I would ask Doctor Jones some questions !"

"Why ?"

"To ask him about magic !"

She blinked with a knowing smile and closed the curtain :

"There are secrets more powerful than lost treasures, believe-me…" Finnie murmured.

I opened the curtain looking at her :

"What do you mean ?" I asked.

"You'll understand one day, maybe… Perhaps even your boyfriend knows about this kind of secrets !"

"Mutt isn't my boyfriend !" I exclaimed.

"Who said I was talking about him ?" She said.

I turned to her but she was smiling. She finally rolled her eyes :

"OK. I was talking about him but, seriously, admit he's cute !"

My turn to roll my eyes !

I went away and bought my clothes – which were still on me and I was decided to keep them on me for now. Finnie followed me and after a moment, I turned towards her but before I could say anything, I heard someone screaming my name :

"Abby ! Why did you go outside without us ?!" Indy asked suddenly.

I was a bit surprised, but essentially, annoyed by his tone. I had the right to leave and have fun, right ?!

"But.. I was with Isabel and Finnie, so…" I explained.

"It's dangerous with all these men in black around." He added.

"I know, I'm sorry…" She whispered.

He sighed and got out with Mutt ; I quickly looked at him and our eyes met. I turned my head then I turned towards Finnie, Marion and Michael who were talking :

"Where is Isabel ?" I asked.

"Upstairs, I think…" Finnie responded.

"I'll go up to find her !" I exclaimed.

"We'll be waiting for you here." Michael said.

I climbed the stairs and looked around me, I saw Isabel at a window, looking down in the street. I joined her and looked to what she was looking for. My heart beats faster when I saw Mutt and Indy ! They were talking about something but, I was looking at Mutt. I could see only him. I raised my head, blushing : I couldn't look at him this way, I couldn't think of him this way !

"I heard your little conversation with Finnie…" Isabel said, absentmindedly.

"Uh.. really ?" I hesitated, confused.

"She's right when she says that you could feel something for this young man…" She said.

She raised her head to me, with a grave expression :

"But, does he feel the same way for you ?"

I opened my eyes but she continued :

"Could you be disappointing in his eyes ?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to say anything but no voice got out from my mouth…

I know I was the kind of girl who falls in love with anyone, anytime, easily. But I'm also the kind of girl, when she feels something, when her crush turned to love, it's a real love… I always fell in love, I was never loved back because I always was disappointing to them in some way. My heart was still in pieces because of these boys who manipulated me and my feelings, who made me dream for something that couldn't happen…

I felt my eyes brim with tears…

I can fall in love with anybody… And anybody can break my heart… I can't let anyone else broke my heart, hurt me… But how am I supposed to love this way ?

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, we heard a loud sound of breaking glass and screams from the shoppers ! We turned to the stairs and were about to go down but five men in black suddenly arrived. I stepped back, I couldn't let them have the necklace !

One jumped on Isabel who avoided him and got out of her shirt two daggers ! I didn't know about it but before I could wonder anymore time, the two other men fell on me ! I jumped back to avoid them but I stumbled and fell against a mirror who wavered before falling on the floor and exploded into a million of pieces !

"Crap ! Seven years of bad luck !" I exclaimed.

But the men tried a new time to catch me. I lifted up and ran to the other side of the room, trying to find anything to defend myself. I saw Isabel who were fighting against the third man and this one had a lot of difficulties… She was older than me and I couldn't do anything against these two men ! One of them jumped to catch me and I avoided him – again ! I tried to think about the situation but I stepped on the pieces of the mirror ; I reacted faster than I though ! I took the piece of mirror and turned back when a man was jumping on me, but he didn't know about the piece of mirror and in a defensive gesture I pierced him with the sharp fragment ; he looked at me and fell on the floor, I screamed, my eyes wild-open. I dropped the piece of mirror and I posed my hands on my mouth, then, completely panicked, I kneeled near him :

"Oh my god ! I'm so sorry ! Are you OK ?!" I asked, frightening.

I tried to help him but the second man caught me and locked my arms behind my back :

"Hey ! Stop ! Stop ! He needs help !" I screamed.

He ignored me and tried to take me away but I backed and tried to undo his hold !

"Let me go !" I exclaimed.

I tried to hurt him but I wasn't able to hurt him – and after almost killing a man, I didn't really want to hurt anyone else ! Even if I'm in a big, BIG danger !

Suddenly, the man was thrown back and I fell onto my kneels in surprise, I turned and see Michael who clasped his neck with his arm, I thought he will break his neck but he couldn't because the man gave him a violent nudge and when Michael stepped back, the man in black punched at him and Michael stumbled but he straightened himself in time ; the man in black was about to punch him again but Michael stopped him and pushed him into some shelves which were in the middle of the room.

He raised the head, a skirt on his head but he fell down, unconscious…

I stood up and looked to Michael, thanking him with the look. He smiled to me but suddenly the third man I totally forgot arrived on Michael and gave him a punch before concatenate with others shots, the poor Michael was fast but not that fast and finished on the floor, unconscious while I was standing here, in the middle of the room !

I felt so weak, staying here, doing nothing to help my friends ! And it was because of me ! It's because these men in black wanted my necklace so much and me that they were attacking my friends !

But I couldn't think about it anymore because this man in black turned towards me and I shivered. His gaze was just.. frightening : grey like melted metal that will burn me for sure… I stepped back, shaking. He was tall and large as a rugby player ; he grunted, a raucous sound, like a wild animal who is approaching his prey, ready to jump and devour it !

I searched something to defend myself but, there was nothing over there… Suddenly, I heard the noise of a fall ! I turned to see Isabel on the floor, her daggers away but, mainly, her, unconscious…

She protected me and she was hurt, maybe worst, because of me ! I feel so guilty !

The big bear raised his hands, growing, ready to catch me but the two men who attacked and injured Isabel turned towards me too… OK. I was alone against three men clapped as monsters !

"Slowly, Terry…" One of them says, smiling badly… "We can't hurt her, after all…"

He approached me and smiled :

"Listen, Beauty, we just want the necklace and we will let you go with your friends. Safe…"

I frowned, is he kidding ?!

They almost killed Michael and Isabel – and I didn't know about the others down – and they think they can bargain with me ?! OK. I almost kill one of them, too. Maybe he's dead but I have my reasons !

"I won't listen to you, fool !" I exclaimed.

His eyebrow shook. _Apparently_, he didn't like the "fool".. And maybe also the "I won't listen to you" !

"Don't force us to hurt you, honey…" He said again.

Michael and Isabel were unconscious, hurt and I didn't know about my others friends and Mutt ; they killed M. Sanders ; my grandfather too, obviously ; they broke my life and all that they wanted was that Damnit necklace !

I snatched it from my neck and raised it in front of them :

"You want this necklace, right ?!"

"Don't play with this necklace, preppy !"

"Then, go get it !" I screamed throwing the necklace by the opened window.

The necklace passed and fell in the street ; the three men swooped like birds of prey on the window, screaming a big "NOOO !" and they ignored me !

I stepped back, looking at them badly :

"And I'm not a preppy… Not anymore." I added.

I turned back and ran in the stairs but when I arrived to the level, I rammed something and we both fell down in the stairs, right down to the bottom ! Thanks god, something soft cushioned my fail… When I recovered, groaning like the unknown thing and rubbing my head, I opened my eyes and realized that the unknown soft thing was Mutt.

I was on him.

I stopped breathing and blushed, of course when I realized in which position we were ! He finally opened his eyes and looked as surprised I was !

"M.. Mutt ?!" I exclaimed.

The surprise – and my discomfort too, thank you and I reacted :

"Mutt !" I screamed to make him react.

He woke up and after trying to escape from me, I got off him :

"What are you doing ?! Why are you running like a fury ?!" He exclaimed.

"Stop talking and run !" I exclaimed.

I stood up and started to run again, he followed me in the street. Even if I'm starting to hate this necklace, I couldn't just let him fall into these men in black's hands !

"Abby ?!" He screamed.

I continued and went in the back street behind the shop, he continues to follow me. I stopped and picked up my dear necklace ! I turned to go back to the shop but I returned just in Mutt ! I wasn't embarrassed enough, seriously ?! I stepped back _so_ embarrassed :

"Hey, Abby, what's going on ?" He asked.

I closed my eyes… Everything blended together and I can't continue this way. This story goes too far !

"Hey ! Why haven't you got your necklace on you ?!" He exclaimed.

I raised my eyes, opening my mouth to explain to gim when someone suddenly arrived and took me by behind ! I released the necklace but another man in black took it while the third one pushed Mutt against the garbage, he fell and everything fell on him.

I was fighting to escape, I was punching and kicking wildly :

"Let me go !" I exclaimed.

I gave him a kick in between his legs and he stifled a cry ; I was happy of my job when he released me and I was about to run when he caught me by my hair and started to drag me around ! I screamed of pain because of my hair and I tried to catch his hands to make him release me but he continued to drag me all around him, laughing ! I fell on my knees and skinned them ; I was screaming, hurting and about to cry but I couldn't't do anything else.

"Let her go !" Mutt screamed.

* * *

_I would like to know what you're thinking about it... I mean, this chapter is important. Because Abby is starting to realize what she feels for Mutt and because she changed in this chapter, as she said, she's not a preppy anymore ! ;)_

_NEXT CHAPTER : THE GHOST'S BACK_


	10. The Ghost's Back

_Hi ! Here's the chapter 10 ! Petra couldn't have sent me the correction, but when she will, I'll add the good version here ! ;)_

* * *

FANFIC INDIANA JONES

CHAPTER X : The Ghost's Back

_Abigail Brody "Abby" POV_

He caught my hair and lugged me ! I screamed of pain because of my hair and I tried to catch his hands to make him release me but he continued to lug me all around him, laughing ! I fell on my knees and skinned myself ; I was screaming, hurting and about to cry but I couldn't do anything else.

"Let her go !" Mutt screamed.

The men laughed and when Mutt ran to them, the bear who had pushed him before punched him violently and I saw Mutt thrown in the garbage again :

"Mutt !" I screamed. "Let him ! Let him !"

"Don't worry for him, honey, we just will bring you to our _landlady_ !"

"Your landlady ?" I whispered.

He pulled my hair and I gritted my teeth. He laughed and forced me to stand up. The three men and I – forced ! – went in the street but there was no one. I stepped back, punched and kicked but they ignored my shots and continued to walk to a black car. By the moment I will be in this car, I knew that I won't be able to be saved and I tried again, and again, and again to escape !

Suddenly, Michael – supporting Finnie -, Indy and Marion went in the street and saw me in their hands ; in the same time, Mutt arrived from the back street and everyone stopped while I was fighting much more against my jailers and tried to join my friends ! But the man with this bad smile caught my arm stronger…

"Let her go !" Indy exclaimed.

"And with the Key !" Mutt added, joining his father.

Indy lifted up a gun to us and he gave one to Michael who did the same.

The men in black looked each other and smiled, they all got out guns twice longer than Indy and Michael's ones !

"Let her go with her necklace now and we won't hurt you !" Indy exclaimed, serious.

"You really think we will listen to you ?" The Italian asked.

"You should !"

"But for now, we are the ones who have the girl, and the necklace !" He added.

To show it, the bear raised my necklace, smiling and taunting the Templars and the Joneses… But faster than I thought, Indiana Jones shot ! And in my necklace ! In shock, the necklace flight away and the bear shook his hand :

"Stop now or my next target will be your heads !" He threatened.

"We are not afraid of you, Doctor Jones !" The Italian said. "You can't take the risk of hurting your small protected !"

And he was right, I was in the middle and they can use me as a shield… Mutt looked to his father and to me, then his father again, saying silently to him to react, to do something. I looked to Indy and he surely understood what I was thinking of because he leaned his head a little.

He threw his gun and Michael – after a long hesitation – finally threw too, looking badly to Jones who ignored him. Mutt opened his mouth :

"Dad ! You can't do that !" He exclaimed.

"You chose well, Doctor Jones…" The Italian said with his smirk…

I suddenly gave him a nudge in the ribs and he stepped back, surprised ! I jumped and Indiana Jones unsheathed his whip ! With a snap, it caught the Italian's arm and with a strong movement, Indy threw the man in black against the other one and they both fell down.

Mutt ran to me and helped me releasing :

"The necklace !" Finnie exclaimed.

We all turned to the place in the middle of the road where the Key was projected. A woman – thin, with black hair and tan skin, dressed entirely in black leather – picked up the necklace and approached us, slowly, quietly with a victorious smile :

"Hi, honey !" She said.

I opened my eyes and I stepped back but I was against Mutt…

"Who are you ?!" Michael exclaimed.

"Give us the necklace !" Finnie continued.

But the woman ignored them and continued to look at me :

"You grew up, you're a young woman, now…" She said with her accent that I loved so much…

"You know her, Abby ?" Mutt asked.

I was shaking.

"Abby ?" He asked.

The others joined us and looked to the woman while I was terrorized…

"Abby, hey ! Are you ok, honey ?" Marion asked.

Mutt touched my arm and I reacted, I turned towards him and I felt my eyes full of cries :

"Hey ! What's going on ?" He asked. "Who is it ?"

Indiana Jones walked near him and looked threatening :

"Her name is Sadie Kane." He said.

"You know her ?" Marion asked.

"She's an archeologist, specialized in Egyptology…" He whispered. "She's not a.. person we want to be with…"

"And why not ?" She said. "I just wanna catch up !" She exclaimed, looking at me.

"Catch up ?" Mutt whispered.

He looked at me and I clenched my fists, looking down…

"She's.. my mom…" I whispered.

"She's WHAT ?!" Everyone except Indy exclaimed.

"Don't be that surprise !" My mom exclaimed with a laugh.

"But.. I thought she was disappeared…" Mutt whispered.

"She abandoned me years ago…" I whispered.

"It's wrong, sweetheart ! Who said something like that ? Is it your father ? Or your grandfather ?"

I looked to her, I didn't know how to react but she continued :

"I never abandoned you… But.. I learned something about my.. researches and your grandfather's ones…"

"This is related ?" Michael asked.

"Not really. But what your grandfather learned interesting me a lot ; I wanted to offer to you, the best future… And with your father, it was difficult. So, I talked to your grandfather. But he finally decided to ruin everything !"

A gust of wind stirred my hair and I felt my heart beating faster… She frowned, continuing her story :

"He burnt his researches to make sure it won't fall into the wrong hands… So, I decided to do it by myself."

"You let me just for.. a treasure ?!" I exclaimed.

"And what did _you_ do, exactly ?" She asked.

I opened my mouth but.. I haven't got any voice anymore…

"You let your father without saying anything to him, he thinks you were kidnapped ! And for what ? For a treasure ! You're not better than me, my dear !"

"No ! I'm not like you ! Not at all !"

"You're wrong, you know it… Think to your poor father, alone, in this big cold house. You must know how much it's hard to be all alone, in a house like this, you're always alone, after all…"

"Because.. of you…" I whispered.

"You can feel guilty as I did ! I never abandoned you and I want catch up now."

I didn't know what to say… I didn't know how to react : if I must run away, cry, scream, beat my mom ! If someone could tell me what to say, it will be helpful…

"What do you want ?" Indy asked.

"I want my girl back."

"So, give us the necklace, we'll give you your daughter !" Mutt proposed.

I looked to him, in chock but Marion reacted before I, she slapped her son over the head :

"Henry Jones III ! Are you insane ?!" She screamed.

"Aoutch ! It was a pretext !" He breathed softly.

Marion and Indy looked exhausted and desperate by their son…

"If you want me back.." I started, making everyone shut up, "why this way ? Why don't you come back ?"

"Because you're on your crazy trip and you're obsessed with this treasure, like your grandfather ! The only way to me was to have your necklace to make sure you will come to me…"

"I won't come, even if it's for my necklace…" I finally whispered.

I stepped, looking at her sadly and badly. She looked surprised like everyone else :

"I love this necklace, and I loved my grandfather, the Templars but.. after everything I lived, travelling around Scotland the rest of the World, you tried to kidnap me, you hurt my friends after had abandoned me."

I made a pause… I can't believe I will say that after all the nights I spent, crying and screaming her name in the middle of my sleep after all my nightmares but I had no choice :

"I don't mind all the treasures of the world, I just.. don't wanna see you anymore in my life…"

She looked to me and her surprised look turned to an angry one, her honor was trampled by my temperament after all…

"So, I can keep this little thing ?" She asked, showing the Key.

I turned to Michael and Finnie :

"I'm.. sorry…" I whispered.

"I understand…" Michael said, looking at me, I felt his gaze was on fire but it wasn't anger at all, I didn't know what to think about it…

I turned to my mom and looked her right in her eyes :

"Keep it if you want…" I said, shrugging…

She opened her mouth, angriest than ever, she turned back and went into her black car with her men in black who blasted gaze me…

"We have to see how is Isabel." I said, running to the shop.

"Abby ! Wait !" Mutt screamed.

He tried to follow me but his father caught him, shaking the head. I was almost at the shop but I heard them :

"Let her a moment, Junior…"

"Don't call me Junior…" He grunted.

But before I arrived at the stairs, I saw Isabel sat on it :

"Isabel ! Are you ok ?!" I screaming, kneeled beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine, honey, thank you…"

She stroked my cheek and I smiled…

"And you, are you ok ?" She asked, seeing my look.

I stayed silently. And she lowered her eyes :

"Where is your necklace ?" She exclaimed.

"I.. I will explain…" I whispered.

I closed my eyes, about to break up… But someone caught me my shoulder and made me stand up. I turned to Michael, surprised. I met his gaze, it was the first time I was that close of him and I realized he has got amazing green eyes, like emerald… But there still was this intense fire incomprehensible…

"I take care of it, go home with Finnie and the others…" He said slowly.

I didn't want, I wanted to explain by myself to Isabel why I lost our only way to open the treasure's seal. But I walked to Finnie who helped me to go back home…

* * *

_Well, well, well ! It was an important chapter ! ;)_

_Tell me what you think about it ! :D_

_NEXT CHAPTER : NEW BREATH_


	11. New Breath

_Hi ! Sorry for the late ! _

_Here the 11th chapter ! ;)_

* * *

FANFIC INDIANA JONES

CHAPTER XI : New Breath

_Henry Jones III "Mutt" POV_

For once, I listened to my father. "Let her alone."

Maybe I'm a greaser, a man but I'm not a boorish !

We lost the Key – the only way to open the way to the Templars' treasure. But I didn't really think about it, I only think about how Abby looked sad and betrayed by her mother. After all, I can understand her : she was abandoned, attacked, almost kidnapped, threatened, hurt – and us by the way ! – and lost her last memory from her dearest grandfather. How can you believe a woman who did you something like that ? And more when it's your mother !

I wanted so much to help Abby but, she was strong, it's gonna be okay.

She's strong.

She is, right ?

"Don't worry for Abby…" My mom said.

"I don't worry !"

Okay. I was worried. But no one has to know it ! I have a greaser's reputation to maintain !

"She's a strong girl, she will be fine."

But her face turned to worry nevertheless…

"But.. I wonder.. if this woman, Sadie Kane, right ? If.. she's not hiding something else…" She whispered.

"For sure, she hides something !" My dad exclaimed.

"You know her well ?" I said.

"Not really, I only met her once before today, and it was just five minutes. But I heard a lot about her ! She researched for entire years something about a secret of Pharaohs, then, she suddenly turned her way to the Templars and Freemasons. She's known as the kind of person who is able to.. destroy for her own aim. Destroy anything, even peoples…"

"There is one of us who is destroyed…" I whispered.

My mom suddenly stood up :

"Don't worry ! I'm sure Abby will be all right !"

"She will, for sure." My dad said.

"How many times will I have to say I'm not worrying about her ?!" I exclaimed, getting out my plastic comb…

"We will find a way to get back the Key. We just have to find Sadie !" Indiana said. "I have few friends of me here, they could help us… They owe me a favor…"

"How many people owe you a favor ?" I whispered…

He looked at me, thinking about it…

"Don't answer, please.." I finally growled…

He shrugged and I stood up :

"OK. I have to get out of this place !"

I left, seeing my parents who were about to kiss…

I let them and I walked into the mansion… It was the classic Victorian house with a lot of old objects which could interest only my father and sometimes, parchments and armors, here and there…

I approached an armor more decorated than the others and of course, the swordsman I was looking essentially at the long silver sword ! I got it out of his pommel and I looked to the sword. It was perfectly balanced in my hand and it was pleasant, I didn't touch a sword like this one from a long time ! In fact, not really a long time, only from our departure from Bedford – but it looked like hundreds years ago !

I span my sword and raised my free arm as we're supposed to do and I started to jump forward, imagining an adversary in front of me. But I banged the armor behind me and it almost fell, but, skillful as I was, I caught it before it fell on the ground with more noises ! Fortunately, there was no one over there and the sound that made the armor – even it had resonated falling – wasn't noticed by anyone…

Suddenly, I heard a discussion and the voices looked familiar. I tidied up the sword and went just near the window wild open, I was hidden behind the curtain. I could see Abby and Michael in the back garden, talking but no one of them could have seen me :

"Abby, are you ok ?" Michael asked.

Is he a total idiot ? How is she supposed to be fine ?!

She turned to him, smiling sadly :

"I have to be fine, anyway…" She finally said.

Michael blinked, as surprised as me. It looked like what she said to me once "_How can I be myself if I don't know who I am ?_"

"There's something I can't understand with you, Abby…" Michael said. "You.. look so fragile but in fact, you're.. as brave as a Templar !"

She laughed and lowed her gaze :

"I would like to be brave…" She said.

"But, you're brave !"

"I'm not. I only want it. I.. only showed it, but in fact, I'm only a shell…"

"Why are you saying that ?" He exclaimed.

She raised her head, looking angry now – how girls can go from sad to anger as easily ?!

"Because I know what it means, suffer ! I grew up without my mom, with a grandfather passionate by a treasure's chase and a father who were always away, in his missions in the Pacific or I-don't-know-where ! I swung between my grandfather who wanted me to carry his torch and my father who wanted me to become a preppy, a good future wife for my fabulous future husband ! And now that I tried to be like my father wanted me to be, I tried to be like my grandfather wanted me to be, and now, I lost the only way to find the Treasure because of my own mom I never saw from years !"

She stopped and dried cries after her eyelashes…

Michael was looking to her and she surrounded her thin body with her arms and looked so miserable…

What was waiting this stupid Michael to comfort her ?! Wait, no, I can't let him comfort her !

She finally looked to him, looking pathetic and absolutely the cutest girl I ever met :

"How am I supposed to react, now ?" She whispered, with a broken voice…

Michael didn't say anything, in fact, Abby didn't add anything else too since he took her in his arms !

I stifled a cry of surprise and moving back, I banged the armor that started to fall again, I caught it again to prevent it to really fall and I looked to these two.. persons, entwined together.

The surprise passed away, she responded to his embrace and closed her eyes…

"You are the strongest person I ever met, Abigail…" He whispered. "And I am the one who would like to look like you, because you're.. dazzling…"

I decided to up to my room. When I entered, I realized I was clenching my fists. I forced myself to calm down and unclench…

The next day, we were all reunited in the dining room and were eating the breakfast in this big room tense to the rhythm of the ticking of the great clock… I was looking to Abby who was stirring with her food, like all of us ; Michael didn't stop to look at her nervously and after a long moment, he looked at me, surprised :

"A problem, Mutt ?" He finally asked.

I realized I was staring at him badly from a long moment and I looked down to my plate, without answer and he shrugged.

After other minutes of intense silence, my dad finally talked :

"Don't you think we must talk about the situation ?" He asked.

Near me, Abby stopped all movement, anxious.

"What do you want to say ?" Michael asked abruptly, giving an impulse fraught with meaning to Abby.

"Sadie Kane – your mom, Abby – stole your necklace. We don't know where we must search, what was about the package of your grandfather, the men in black are surely still after you and we can't give up the Treasure now !"

Abby raised her gaze :

"But, Doctor Jones… Michael doesn't know where finished my grandfather's package, and without the Key, we can't do anything more…"

"You wanna stop ?!" I exclaimed.

She posed her cutlery slowly and looked at me :

"What do you want me to do ?" She asked.

"But ! It's all your grandfather's researches ! You can't give up ! You wanted to finish what he started, right ?"

She sighed and turned to my parents :

"I lied. Once more… My grandfather never asked me to search this treasure, less to ask your help, Indy… But, instead, he ordered me to stop everything, to never try to search after it and if I will have one day, a problem about it, I'll have to ask your help…"

"So, why did you ask us to help you ?" Mom asked curiously.

"I'm only seventeen, my father doesn't want me to go to Marshall College, the only person that could help me was the only person after my grandfather I heard about : Indiana Jones. How could I go all alone ? I needed an adult's help and I decided to ask to your husband's one…"

My dad sighed and my mom looked at him :

"Did you do anything without lying or manipulating us ?" My dad asked.

I looked at her fixedly. She tried to say something but she looked to her hands posed on her knees… Her silent was more explicit than anything else…

I was disappointing, I would like her to say anything, she couldn't have lied about everything, right ?

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I used you and I put you in danger. I.. it's better if we stop now before anyone else could be hurt because of me…"

I opened my mouth to say something but my father gave me a kick under the table and I struck the eye but he ignored me, Michael should have seen it because he didn't say anything too :

"You're right." My dad said.

Abby looked at him, surprised and he continued :

"If you'd obey to your grandfather who was a great man, you never had awaken secrets and these men in black ! If you didn't go on this quest, M. Sanders never have died. Now, everything we could have is gone, the Key is lost and we can't do anything else."

He stood up, sighing, and my mom followed :

"We should stop it now. It's better for everybody." He said, looking at her with a fire in his eyes.

She lowered her gaze and retained her tears…

"Let's go, Junior, Michael."

We both stood up and we followed my parents in another room, when the door closed, I frowned an approached my father :

"Hey ! You didn't have to say it this way to her ! And you won't seriously stop, right ?!" I exclaimed.

"Stay calm, Junior…"

"Don't call me like that !" I groaned.

He looked me right in the eyes :

"If she's the girl I think she is, she won't let us go and abandon. We just have to wait."

"But wait what ?" Michael asked.

Indy posed a finger on his mouth with a smile and counted silently with his fingers :

One. Two. Three.

"WAIT !" Abby screamed, opening the door suddenly.

How did he guess ?! Indy turned to her :

"What's happening, Abby ?" He asked, looking innocent.

"I can't abandon ! If my grandfather tried to protect me, there's a reason ! M. Sanders didn't sacrifice himself for nothing ! I can't let it go away, it's the better track we have for the Treasure from centuries !"

She took a breath and looked to the ground :

"And I need answers…" She whispered.

Michael turned towards my father :

"So do I. There are too much mysteries…" He said.

Abby approached to my father, she still had tears in her eyes but she was ignoring it and she looked so.. determinate :

"I won't give up anymore, Indy." She said, raising her head.

My father smiled as if he had planned all of this – and he did, I'm sure but Michael stepped near Abby :

"I won't give up too !"

He looked to the girl, smiling and with a soft gaze :

"Mainly now…" He added with a little voice.

Abby smiled timidly and I groaned :

"I don't wanna give up the treasure." I said, crossing my arms.

Mom smiled and looked to my father, she posed a hand on his shoulder and he acquiesced :

"Right. Now we know what is our aim, let's talk about our acts !" He exclaimed.

Few minutes later, we were all reunited in the living room with Isabel, Finnie and Josh :

"So, what have we got as tracks ?" I asked, getting out my plastic comb.

"Nothing." Finnie responded.

"Is it supposed to help us ?" I asked.

She looked at me as if she was thinking about it :

"I don't think, but I count on you guys to help us !" She said.

I rolled my eyes and Michael clapped in his hands :

"Guys. Focus, please."

Aww, crap, he really takes himself for a "Great Master" !

"We know that the treasure is hidden and that Marcus Brody found it but he found something else that terrified him and he tried to destroy his clues but not everything. Abby inherits of the Key of Freedom : the only way to open the door of the treasure, if we believe the legend."

"Sadie Kane – Abby's mom – is the leader of these men in black who attacked us and now, she has got the Key." My dad finished.

Silence. I looked to everyone but no one added anything until my mom – she was the smarter after all ! – intervened :

"When we came to the Laermanius' mansion at first, it was because, according to M. Sanders, Marcus Brody sent to a certain Laermanius a secret package…"

Everybody turned towards Michael who seemed embarrassed :

"But it was years ago, right ?" He said.

"Just before his death…" Abby acquiesced.

"In fact.. my parents died last summer in an car crash…" He said. "It's my father who was the Great Master and he didn't say anything to me about what happened years ago and all the facts I'm supposed to know…"

"I'm sorry for you…" Abby whispered.

"But, don't you have a book or something like an inheritance from your father ?" I said.

"I have. But I never touched of it until now…" He admitted.

"Until now, we were here to help him." Isabel added. "He needs time to become a real Great Master, his dad died too soon and didn't teach him everything…"

"Isabel, don't you remember anything about my grandfather's researches or something ?" Abby asked nervously.

"He didn't say anything about his researches, he was mysterious... He was always keeping secrets but.. he was forced to search in our documents and he had to ask to the Great Master who was supposed to report everything in his logbook !"

"So, if we can find my father's logbooks, we will find on what Marcus was searching !" Michael exclaimed suddenly, standing up.

"Where are his logbooks ?" Abby asked, standing up too.

"In the attic !"

And he goes, followed by Abby :

"What are we doing now ?" I exclaimed.

"We follow them, of course !" My dad said.

"Seriously ?" I groaned.

We followed them and my mom smiled :

"When she starts something, she can't give up, right ?" She said.

I tried to ignore her, but it was hard. She smiled more and continued, looking at me knowingly :

"She's incredible, right ?"

"Junior ! Over there !" My dad exclaimed.

""Mutt" ! My name is Mutt !" I groaned.

But I was relieved to end our conversation because my mom was starting to be a little too imply to my mind !

My dad was waiting for me down at the folding attic ladder :

"Marion and the others, stay here. I go with Mutt up and I looked to the two lads !"

We quickly upped and when we arrived in the dark attic, we saw the two "lads" just in front of us, searching in cartoons everywhere. Hearing us, Michael turned to us :

"We have got the cartoons, but we searched the logbooks of these lasts years." He said.

"Found !" Abby exclaimed.

She got out several books, looking to the years on the book covers :

"The years when my grandfather searched this treasure… Everything will be here !" She exclaimed.

"We should go down." My dad said.

We acquiesced and stood up, but Abby – more awkward than ever ! – stood up too fast and banged to the piles of cardboard boxes between her !

"Abby ! Watch out !" I exclaimed.

She looked to the cartoons and they wavered slowly before falling on her. She screamed and after an avalanche of boxes and a cloud of dust, we all sputtered, trying to look in front of us thought the dust :

"Abby !" Michael exclaimed.

The cloud disappeared slowly and we kneeled to the heap of boxes scattered :

"Abby !" I exclaimed.

We raised the boxes and we found Abby in the middle of all these manuscripts, covered of dust and coughing, she moaned and we helped her to seat :

"Are you ok, Abby ?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you…"

She rubbed her head slowly :

"Sorry for the disaster, Michael…"

"It's nothing, I'm glad you're ok…" He whispered.

I glanced at him but didn't notice anything.

Suddenly, Abby looked to the ground, in front of her, I followed her gaze and we saw a package damaged in the middle of dust, pierces of cardboards and papers. She took it and read the address, her eyes opened :

"Ian Laermanius…" She said.

"That's my father !" Michael exclaimed.

She turned the package, tremulous… She swallowed and read the sender :

"Marcus Brody…"

"That's your grandfather's package !" I said.

"But why my father never opened it ?" Michael asked.

Abby hesitated then, she tore the brown paper and let fall in her hand something packed with little papers who fell. She retired the papers full of writings and she looked to the kind of tube she was holding…

It was a kind of cylinder polished marble, an assembly of five rings juxtaposed stone, approximately three inches wide, held against each other by a reinforcement of copper. The ends of the cylinder are closed by a cap sealed stone, so that we can't see it. On each disc of marble are present twenty-six letters of the alphabet.

I didn't know what it was but when I look to the three others, they were mouth wild opened, surprised, choked and dazzling of excitement… I raised an eyebrow but I didn't say anything – I didn't want to look like an idiot ! – but I didn't had to ask what was this thing because Abby said it by surprise :

"A cryptex…" She whispered.

* * *

_Here ! Tell me what you think ! I really want to know what you think of my story..._

_NEXT CHAPTER : NARROWLY ESCAPE_


	12. Narrowly Escape

_Hi ! Here the bew chapter ! _

_I really would like an advise, is it that bad ? :/_

* * *

FANFIC INDIANA JONES

CHAPTER XII : Narrowly Escape 

_Abigail Brody "Abby" POV_

I realized what I was really holding only when we came back to the room. I posed the cryptex on the coffee table with the papers that had packed the cryptex and the logbooks of Michael's dad.

"Soooo…" Mutt started, looking to the cryptex like if it was something usual. "What is this ?" He asked.

I turned to him, chocked :

"You're Indiana Jones' son but you don't know what is a cryptex ?! You're serious ?!"

"In fact, he's my dad only from few months, so, I don't really care about his archeologists' stuff !"

Indy looks hurt and Marion gazed with eye his son but he ignored them while I was sighing :

"A cryptex, is a Leonardo Da Vinci's invention : in this mechanism, there is a secret message on a paper and we have to find the password to open it."

"So, we're supposed to find a password to have a paper ?" He said.

I acquiesced, proud, for once, that he understood well !

"That's all ? Just a paper ?" He repeated.

"Mutt, it could be a map, or another clue !" His father intervened.

"So, what could be the password ?" Finnie asked, looking at me.

"I don't know, it can be anything…" I responded.

"But.. you're the heiress, you're supposed to know it, right ?" She said.

"I don't know, how am I supposed to know it ?"

But Mutt suddenly took the cryptex in his hand and did it fly before catching it ! We all stood up, afraid of what he could do but he was surprised and looked at us as if we were animals…

"What ? It will explode, that's it ?" He ironized.

"No, but it's really, really, reaaaaally fragile ! So pose it immediately !" I whispered.

"It's not fragile at all !"

I thought he will make it fly again but he only turned it to look at it…

"There's a mechanism in, Mutt," I started, "there's a glass vial filled with vinegar and if we forced the cryptex, the glass vial will break and the vinegar will destroy the message !"

"You're kidding ?" He laughed.

We were all so serious that he finally believed us ! He stopped laughing and posed really slowly and delicately the cryptex on the coffee table. I sighed relieved and Michael turned towards me :

"Why do you know so much about cryptex ?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"My grandfather made me few when I was young ! I remember well, he was gaving me a clue and I was supposed to find the password, when it opened, I had on the paper the name of the next language I'll have to learn !"

I smiled wistful, remembering how was happy my life when I was a child…

"Seriously ? You resolved enigmas only.. to learn languages ?!"

He looked at me, waiting surely me to deny it. But it was true, he must have understand it and laughed of me !

"Mutt, don't laugh !" Indy exclaimed.

He ignored his father and continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes and Michael leaned forward, anxious :

"I'm thinking.." he started, "your grandfather learnt you what was a cryptex, how to decode it, languages and everything about the Templars… It can't be chance !"

"What do you mean ?" I asked with a little voice.

"You're the heiress. Of the key and of your grandfather, even if you don't know it yet, you surely know the password or, how to find it. He should have said something to you, younger and you registered it somewhere in your head but you can't use it for now because you don't know it's the clue for the cryptex…"

I stayed silently. I didn't want to talk about this. I can't believe my grandfather learnt me secretly all these heiress' things, what he has done for me, it was for his granddaughter or for the heiress ?

"I can't believe Marcus was.. the guardian's heir…" Indy whispered.

I can't believe he never told me about that, I thought. But I was only a child.

"Whatever," Finnie exclaimed, "you should know the password, right ?"

"I already said it… I don't know…" I repeated.

Mutt took the papers that had packed the cryptex and he looked to them :

"What is this ?"

We all looked to the papers, they were leaves torn from a notebook, they were full of writings and I immediately recognized this writing. I snatched him the papers and looked on this :

"That can be !" I exclaimed.

"What ?" Mutt asked.

"That's the leaves torn from my grandfather's notebook !"

Indy looked and compared the two writings :

"It's wright. It's the same writing. These papers are from Marcus' notebook…"

"He sent the package, so, it's logic." Josh said. "But why did he send it with the cryptex instead of let them in the notebook ?"

"Because of me." I said.

Everyone turned to me and I raised my face :

"Indy, there is something I didn't tell you yet…" I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow and I continued, feeling so guilty to have hidden this to the Joneses :

"My grandfather never asked me to find you for the treasure, in fact, he asked me to stop everything and never try to go after it and if I had one day a problem, I should asked your help… I really wanted to finish what he started even if he didn't want me to go on this quest but with my father who doesn't want to hear anything about Templars, I had to find at less one adult to help me. So, I searched you…"

I lowered my gaze and continued :

"When my father received a proposition to work at the military site near Bedford, I convinced him to install us here. I enrolled in secret the Marshall University and learnt more about you before asking you for this quest…"

When I finished, only the silence responded me and I was sure, this time, they will send me again to Bedford but Indiana Jones only sighed :

"I know, Abby." He said.

"What ?!" I exclaimed, raising my head.

"Yeah, you knew ?" Mutt asked.

"Yeah, I was a good friend of your grandfather, and he already asked me to help you if you were one day in danger. When you arrived, so sure of you, to ask me to follow you, I was sure there was something strange with this quest."

"You don't blame me ?" I asked, with a little voice.

"You had your reasons and now, the question isn't to know if I blame you or not, but why your grandfather didn't want you to go on this quest."

He turned towards Isabel who blinked, surprised :

"You said Marcus discovered something that frightened him to the point to abandon everything ?"

"Yeah, it was really strange. And few days after, we knew about his death…" She said, the voice shaking.

"There is surely a link between what he discovered and why he asked you to stop everything, Abby." He said, looking at me.

I kept fiddling with my shirt and wrap it around my fingers but he continued :

"I don't know what and why, but Abby,_ you_ are the point that connects all." He conclude.

I shivered and I looked to everyone but they were focus on the papers, the cryptex and the logbooks of Michael's dad…

"We have to find the password. If Marcus attached these papers with the cryptex, there is surely a clue in. We should separate ourselves in different groups of works : we have to read everything in these logbooks, Marcus' notebook and find the cryptex's password."

They all acquiesced but I raised my hand :

"Uh.. I would like to ask something."

"What, Abby ?" Indy asked.

"My.. mom is after this treasure also, these men in black are dangerous, we know it, but I can't let all of you protect me while I was standing there. My dad learnt to me how to defense myself but, I would like to master weapons. Is anyone of you could.. teach me few things ?" I asked with an hesitantly voice…

They mostly looked surprised except Mutt that laughed and Indy who was more curious than anything… He ran a hand though his hair and smiled :

"It could be a good idea. Michael, you know how to fight, could you take care of her ?" He proposed.

"Why him ?!" Mutt exclaimed, frowning.

"Because he knows how to fight." Hi dad replied.

"I _know_ how to fight !" Mutt said.

"If it doesn't bother you, Mutt," I started, "I would prefer Michael…"

Mutt looked daggers at me and I shivered but Michael smiled and took my hand :

"I'm agree too ! We should start faster than possible, right ?"

"I'll help you." Finnie said with a smile.

"Thank you everyone…" I said with a little smile.

We stood up and left and the room, Finnie stopped and we turned towards her :

"I'll join later, I have something to do !"

"OK, see you later !" Michael exclaimed.

I followed him. He guided me in the cellar and we went in front of a wall of red bricks. He pushed one of them and a heavy sound of mechanism sounded in the cellar, a part of the wall sank in with a cloud of dust. I stepped back, closing my eyes and coughing and after that the cloud had disappeared, Michael took a torch he turned on fire and walked. He turned towards me, smiling :

"You come ?"

I followed him. We were back in the undergrounds !

We walked during several minutes until he opened a large double wooden doors and wrought iron. I entered and I opened my mouth by surprise !

"W.. wow…" I whispered, chocked.

We were in a room high ceiling, it was a real combat training room ! There were weapons of all kinds rows against an entire wall : different kind of swords, spears, rifles, daggers, old guns, crossbows, flails and my favorite one : bows and arrows ! There were shooting ranges – for guns or medieval weapons – and even the decoration was based on the combat : armors and shields, family crests and Templar cross everywhere !

"What do you think ?" Michael asked.

"What I think ? It's just amazing !" I exclaimed, looking everywhere and discovering again and again brand new things !

"So, what do you want to train ? Did your dad learn you to manipulate a weapon in particular ?"

"He tried guns, but it wasn't my fort…"

"So, which one did you use ?"

"Bows and arrows !" I exclaimed.

"Really ?" He said, surprised.

I acquiesced and he gave me a bow with a quiver full of arrows :

"Show me what you have !"

I placed myself in front of a target to a twenty meters and I aimed for the center. It was a long time ago I didn't touch a bow so, I missed the center but I was on the target ! I drew other arrows and I finally had the red circle in the center of the target.

"That's not bad." Michael said, acquiescing.

"Not bad at all !" A voice resonated.

We turned to Finnie who was approaching :

"But bows and arrows aren't the weapons you needed to. You must use infightings' weapons, like swords, daggers or guns…"

I had to admit she was right. I posed reluctantly the bow and the quiver and turned to her, she showed me several weapons of different kinds :

"You should try daggers or swords." She said.

"No !" I exclaimed.

"Why not ?"

"It's Mutt's weapon ! I can't use them !"

"Don't worry about this…"

"But I would prefer guns…" I whispered.

"As your wish…" She sighed.

She gave me one and after several minutes of explications, I tried my first shoot.

I won't say it wasn't bad since I almost killed Michael ..

"Maybe.. you should try again…" He said.

I acquiesced and this time, Finnie and Michael stepped back of several meters. After several shoots, I finally shot in the target ! They smiled and I continued.

When we took a welcome break, I turned to my two teachers :

"What are your favorite weapons ?" I asked.

Finnie smiled mysteriously :

"It has to stay a secret, right ?" She said.

"I like swords." Michael responded.

"Swords ? Like Mutt !" I said.

He pouted and showed me his sword. It wasn't the same category as Mutt's fencing or his dagger ! It was a long silver sword of one meter at less, embedded of gemstones. It was more than a weapon, it was a combat's jewel !

We were about to up to join the others when suddenly, a huge explosion sounded and the walls vibrated ! We fell on the floor and several minutes must have passed until I opened my eyes since I coughed because of the black smoke that had invaded the room ! My ears were whistling and I couldn't see well, my eyes were stinging and my head was spinning in shock !

"Abby !"

I heard a scream and the voice resonated in my head, I lifted up my gaze and I stood up, hesitating. I shook and suddenly, someone caught me by behind ! I screamed but I realized that it was only Michael who looked worried :

"We have to go, now !" He screamed to cover the sounds of crackling.

"The explosion was above !" I exclaimed. "We can't let the others !"

"We have to go, Abby !"

I stepped back to force him to release me :

"No ! Isabel and John are upstairs ! Marion and Indy also and.. and Mutt…" I whispered. "We can't let them while there was an explosion !"

"We can't let you be in danger !" He exclaimed.

I looked at him and I shook my head. He looked disappointing and I turned back to the door but suddenly, I heard crunches, I stopped just before a part of the ceiling collapsed just in front of me and the fire started to invade the room !

Michael caught me the arm and forced me to step back :

"Don't kill you ! It's useless, it won't help them !" He exclaimed.

I trashed him, looking to the door on fire :

"No ! We can't let them ! We can't let them die !" I yelled, trying to run to the door…

"Michael ! Abby !" Finnie screamed from the other side of the room.

Michael pulled me towards him and suddenly grabbed my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye :

"I won't let you go, Abby." He said slowly. "We can't lose the heiress…"

"Is that all ?" I whispered. "I'm only the heiress for you ?!" I exclaimed." You only wanna save the heiress, right ?!"

"No ! You're wrong ! It.. I .. Damnit !" He exclaimed, shaking his head.

He peered his emeralds' eyes into mine and I felt the time stopped…

"You're the heiress, but it's Abby I wanna see safe and sound ! I don't wanna lose.. I don't wanna lose you…" He whispered slowly. "You're too important… Not for the Freemasons, or the Templars, or whatever, but because.. you.. you are you… And it's you I don't wanna lose, Abby…"

We stayed like this during long seconds until he took gently my hand and made me run to Finnie. She caught my arm and I realized she had opened a secret door looking exactly like the wall, we started to run into these narrow dark corridors and dusty but suddenly, Michael stopped :

"I'll come back !" He exclaimed.

I turned to him but he was already running back, I wanted to catch him but Finnie hauled me too strong :

"Michael !" I called, but my cry fades into the crackling flames.

Finnie guided me while I was about to cry but I shook my head, I couldn't be weak now ! I had to stay strong ! I stumbled several times but Finnie always continued to haul me. We arrived at the end of path when Finnie jumped and smashed a little and moldy wooden door ! I followed her and after the darkness of these corridors, the stars and moon's lights blinded me, thankfully, the red fury caught my arm again and forced me to run thought the forest. We zigzagged thought the pins and after a moment, she jumped above a trunk of a fallen tree like if it was something usual but I didn't have seen the trunk and I bumped against and spread my whole length in the muddy grass and pine needles on the ground !

I groaned and Finnie stopped, turning towards me :

"Hurry up !" She exclaimed.

"No !" I exclaimed.

She had started to run, convinced I will run after her and obey her. But I didn't.

I lifted up unsteady, frowning and with all the dignity I could demonstrate – skinned, dishelmed, my clothes burned, muddy and full of pine needles stuck.

She looked really annoyed and pouted like if she will have to talk to a child who was crisis.

"I won't follow you until Michael arrived !" I exclaimed.

"Why ? He's surely was captured or-"

"No ! He's alive ! He's safe and sound ! He will arrive ! We have to wait for him !"

She sighed and closed her eyes, shaking the head :

"Hurry up, Abby, we can't stay here more longer. That's too dangerous !"

"Because I'm the heiress, right ?!" I screamed.

"Yes, you are !" She yelled, her eyes on fire.

I was choked by her sudden tone of angry in the voice. I swallowed but I kept my eyes on her, facing her gaze.

"I wait Michael here. I won't move anymore." I said.

She frowned, really angry against me.

Maybe she was my friend, maybe I was feeling so guilty to have left behind me Mutt, Marion, Isabel, Indy and Josh, maybe Michael was also gone but he's the only one who didn't consider me as a way to find the Templars' treasure, as the one who had the notebook with all my grandfathers' notes or the heiress. He was the only one who had considered me as Abby. As me. I wanted to hope he was still alive, he was still safe and sound and will join us in a minute !

Finnie opened her mouth to say something but suddenly, hurried steps sounded behind us ; we turned back, ready to fight if it needed to but Michael suddenly arrived, out of breath holding his sword and, big surprise, a bow and a quiver full of arrows !

He looked surprised to see us but not as much as us ! If I was waiting for him, I didn't expect he will come back so soon and especially with my bow and my quiver !

"You.. you wait for me, girls ?" He asked, his look especially on me.

I wanted to smile, relieved to see him safe but I frowned and I gave him a shot in the shoulder :

"Eh ! What was that for ?!" He exclaimed.

"To have left us alones !" I exclaimed.

I gave him another shot and he looked much more surprised :

"And this one, to have left us _only_ for taking a sword and a bow ! What had happened if you were captured, hurt, or killed or-"

"I'm sorry, Abby.." He said, smiling.

He gave me my bow and my quiver and I sighed :

"But.. thank you, yet…" I whispered.

I took the bow and quiver on my back and after another bad look from Finnie to me, we moved and ran. Michael took my hand and even if I was relieved to see him safe, I was also guilty.

Not only because we left Mutt, Marion, Isabel, Josh and Indy in this house on fire after an explosion without any help but also, because while Michael was holding my hand, I couldn't stop myself to think to Mutt …

* * *

_So, what do you think ? :D_

_NEXT CHAPTER : THE CRYPTEX'S MESSAGE_


End file.
